Sangre de mi sangre
by dgLari
Summary: Cuando el organismo de Danny comienza a rechazar su parte fantasma, Danny necesita una donación de sangre urgentemente, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando necesite una donación de ectoplasma? ¿Quién podrá ayudarlo, sus peores enemigos? ¿Y cuál será el precio?
1. Encuentro de supermercado

Segundo fic en publicar, espero que les guste, si no, diganmelo! puedo cambiar algunas cosas y acepto sugerencias...

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom, no me pertenece..Butch Hartman es el dueño!!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro de Supermercado **

-Si lo sé cariño…si…estaré en casa como en media hora, no, no podía dejar a Danny solo, se sentía un poco mal, así que lo traje conmigo al súper…

-Mamá…-dijo el chico de cabello negro tosiendo y con un tono de nariz tapada por la gripe.-…necesito un pañuelo…- volvió a toser.-…y una aspirina para la cabeza.

-Ahora no cariño, estoy hablando con tu padre, ya sabes como se pone cuando no tiene suficiente jarabe de caramelo…- respondió Maddie y continuó por el teléfono.- si cariño compraré más jarabe.

-Ah…-suspiró Danny molesto y cansado.- lo buscaré yo mismo…

_Pasillo uno…dos…tres…ah…cua…tro…cual de todos tiene aspirinas, mi cabeza…-_se quejó el chico caminando por el supermercado, finalmente se encontró con una señorita ordenando unos jugos en un estante.

-Disculpe, - comenzó Danny débilmente por la fiebre y la joven volteó.- ¿me podría decir dónde está la sección de medicinas?

-¡Oh por Dios!- la chica saltó de alegría.- ¡Eres Danny Phantom, necesito tu autógrafo escucha, mi hermana menor te ama, en serio…!

-Eso es fascinante, ahora…-tosió una vez más.- ¿dónde puedo encontrar algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-¡Ah, miren es el chico fantasma!-se escuchó la voz de una fanática.

-¡Es mi héroe!- otra chica loca alcanzó a gritar destrozando los oídos del pobre chico.

-¡Es tan lindo!- bien ahora, si creían que su gemido fantasmal era potente, no conocían las voces de las fanáticas que empeoraban diez veces más cuando tienes 40 grados de fiebre…

-No tan fuerte…- se frotó la frente Danny por el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Danny, qué ocurre, te sientes bien?- salió una reportera de la nada con un micrófono hacia el pálido chico.

-¡No!- dijo molesto, sus ojos azules tornándose verdes por un momento.- tengo gripe, me duele la cabeza y todos están gritando, ahora ¿pueden cerrar sus bocas por un minuto?

La gente se fue dispersando dejando al chico respirar, bueno a medias, tenía la nariz tapada…y justo cuando pensaba que había paz de nuevo…

-¡Danny!- se escuchó una voz familiar acercarse.

-¿Paulina?- volteó Danny con ojos cansados a ver a su compañera de clases. Y volvió a toser.

-Hola Danny…-lo miró con ojos coquetos la chica, Danny estaba tan cansado que pareció no notarlo, además, Sam era su novia, Paulina, ya no le importaba.- ¿cómo estás?

-Mal…-respondió el chico molesto.

-Ah si…-dijo la chica y levantando el tono de su voz, asegurándose de que todos se enteraran de que Paulina Sánchez estaba hablando con el dichoso chico fantasma, continuó.- no te preocupes Danny, yo te ayudaré…

-Gracias…- sonrió débilmente Danny.

Paulina esperaba que Danny le pidiera que lo llevase a su casa y lo cuidara, pero a diferencia de eso…

-¿Sabes en qué pasillo están las aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza?

Eh…-no supo que más decir la chica "popular", y notando que todos a su alrededor se reían de su fracaso con el héroe de Amity Park, terminó molesta y alejándose.- ¡No!

Danny suspiró y volvió a estornudar, sin importarle lo que Paulina dijera o pensara de él, siguió su camino. Por lo menos nadie volvió a rodearlo, por lo menos le dejaron el poco aire que su nariz podía inhalar. Se escuchaban murmullos, como si un chisme estuviera rondando alrededor de él, y aunque así era no deberían escucharse, no ahora, no ahora que se sentía tan mal.

-¡Danny Phantom!- se escuchó una voz.

-Oh no…- Danny suspiró cansado.

-¡Ahí está, Danny, dame un autógrafo!

-¡Danny, cásate conmigo, te amo!

-Ah…-gimió el chico cansado, esto no sería difícil, se volvió intangible y atravesó la pared contigua del supermercado, llegando a otro pasillo.

-¡Encuéntrenlo, no debe ser tan difícil!

-¡Es un fantasma!- discutían las voces.

-¡Necesito que me dé su autógrafo, lo amo!

Danny permaneció intangible e invisible en un pasillo mientras todos pasaron de lado y se olvidaron del asunto. Volvió a respirar, al menos lo intentó. Hasta que otra voz lo interrumpió esta vez…

-Vez Daniel, la fama no es siempre lo mejor de la vida, quien dijo que la vida de un héroe es fácil…

Danny saltó de golpe al escuchar esa voz, tan familiar, se puso en posición de batalla aún en su forma humana y miró hacia Vlad Masters frente a él.

-Mi querido niño, no estás en condiciones de derrotarme¿con esa fiebre? Es decir, sin ella eres una pequeña amenaza, y con ella…- sonrió Vlad. Danny permaneció en silencio. – Pero para tu fortuna no he venido a pelear Daniel…

-Entonces vete de aquí Vlad…- dijo molesto el chico con voz débil.

-Pero qué modales… ¿ni un _por favor?_- se burló Vlad.

-Mira, Vlad, no sé que estás planeando hacer, pero te aseguro que yo…- Danny se detuvo. Vlad lo miró extrañado.

Algo no estaba bien, el dolor de cabeza no estaba tan mal como para que todo comenzara a dar vueltas de repente¿Vlad acaso se duplicó¿Por qué está todo tan borroso? Danny se agarró la cabeza.

-¿Daniel?- Vlad preguntó al ver al pálido chico. Danny parpadeó dos veces tratando de enfocar la figura frente a él. - ¿Danny?- dijo esta vez un poco más preocupado.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue a Danny cayendo frente a él, casi por tocar el suelo, pero el adulto lo sostuvo. Esto le costó dar unos pasos hacia atrás, y unos recipientes de condimentos cayeron al suelo quebrándose en pedazos. La gente se acercó corriendo.

-¿Ese no es Vlad Masters?

-¡Es el fantasma que casi nos mata con el asteroide!

-¿Qué le hizo a Danny?

-¿Lo mató?

-¿Eso es sangre?- el suelo cubierto con salsa de tomate.

Vlad permaneció inmóvil, no una muy buena forma de reaparecer a la sociedad después del incidente con el asteroide, y revelando ser mitad fantasma.

-¡Danny!- se escuchó una voz familiar, que solo hizo a Vlad sonreír, aparentemente esto no era lo que esperaba pero las cartas estaban jugando de su lado.

-Maddie…-sonrió Vlad hacia su la madre del chico.

-¡Plasmius!- auch, eso dolió, nunca pensó que Maddie se referiría a él por su nombre fantasma.- ¡Suelta a mi hijo inmediatamente!- levantó una ecto-pistola hacia el humano.

-Maddie te juro, que yo no hice nada…- trató de excusarse Vlad, pero sinceramente, el hecho de que todo el pasillo 12 esté destruido, la "sangre" en el suelo, y Danny Phantom inconciente en sus brazos; decía lo contrario.

-¡Suéltalo ya Vlad!- gritó con desesperación Maddie, al ver que su hijo temblaba.

Vlad permaneció inmóvil por un momento, Maddie se acercó y tomó a Danny inconsciente aún. Maddie miró a su hijo. Estaba temblando, tenía que ser por la fiebre, no había rastro de golpes, eso significa que Vlad había dicho la verdad…entonces volteó a ver a su archienemigo, no estaba.

-¿Mamá?- los ojos de Danny se abrieron sigilosamente.

-¿Danny, estás bien?- dijo Maddie acariciando el cabello del chico. Danny asintió, sonriendo, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no estaba bien, esto iba más allá de su fiebre y de su malestar, esto iba más allá de lo molesto de los fanáticos y reporteros, esto llegó tan allá, hasta tal punto, que su archienemigo Vlad Plasmius, había vuelto.

* * *

bien esto, lo pense en un viaje al supermercado con mi madre...XD tengo problemas!! 

denme sus opiniones si quieren continuo este fic, no me afecta en nada, si no quieren q lo continue, xq solo tengo hecha esta parte asi q...honestamente...lo continuo??

bueno gracias a los q leyeron!! y los reviews siempre son bienvenidos!!


	2. Perdón presidencial

Hola a todos! wow, no tardó tanto, eso espero, estoy feliz! a algunos les gustó la primera parte, y eso me gusta, espero seguir leyendo sus reviews, en serio si algo no les parece correcto de la historia, díganmelo ;) y trataré de ayudarlos...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Perdón presidencial.**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el incidente del supermercado y ya nadie recordaba lo sucedido, bueno al menos casi nadie, Madeleine Fenton y Daniel Fenton eran otra historia. Pensar que Vlad había vuelto solo los volvía más nerviosos, y el hecho de que varias semanas después no haya hecho nada, era más preocupante. Sabían que no se podían guardar el regreso de Vlad para ellos mismos, como aquel viaje a las Montañas de Colorado, esto era algo que periodistas y decenas de testigos en el supermercado habían presenciado. Una amenaza había vuelto al mundo, Danny Phantom había caído frente a todos, y nadie sabía nada del mitad fantasma malvado desde lo ocurrido…los Hombres de Blanco, ni nadie lo había capturado, ellos esperaban que eso cambiase, -_Vlad no será libre por mucho tiempo.-_ fue el pensamiento de Danny.

* * *

-La constitución de los Estados Unidos, Artículo dos, sección dos.- comenzó el señor Lancer y continuó.- ¿Señor Foley? Lea por favor. 

-Artículo dos sección dos: El presidente es el comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas. Tiene el poder de perdonar delitos federales, excepto en casos de juicio político…- leyó en voz alta Tucker.

-Hasta ahí, gracias…- indicó el profesor y continuó hacia un alumno distraído.- señor Baxter¿qué significa esto?

-¿Que…el presidente es genial?- respondió en tono chistoso Dash. Y todos rieron, como de costumbre, mas no con él, sino, _de_ él.

Lancer suspiró, no había cerebro en esa pobre cabeza, aunque generalmente la política no era el tema más interesante en su clase, esperaba al menos algo de cooperación aquí.

-Señor Baxter, limítese a seguir jugando Futbol.- dijo molesto Lancer, y continuó.- señor Fenton…lea la siguiente parte...

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Señor Fenton?- nada aún. Lancer miró a su alrededor. Danny Fenton no estaba en su clase, pero hace dos minutos _si_ estaba.

¡Boom! El techo se rompió y algo, _alguien_, cayó con tremenda fuerza contra el pupitre vacío de Daniel Fenton. Lancer frunció el ceño al notar quien era.

-¡Señor Fenton, qué es esta manera de interrumpir mi clase!- dijo molesto hacia el chico de cabello blanco.

-¡Lo siento señor Lancer pero…!- trató de explicarse Danny Fenton en su forma fantasma, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Yo soy Tecnus, ningún niño fantasma puede…!

-¿Callarte?- rió Danny mientras todos miraban asustados.- si créanme ya lo he intentado muchas veces sin éxito.

Phantom lanzó un rayo de energía, Tecnus terminó rompiendo la pared contigua, Lancer estaba bajo su escritorio al igual que todos en la clase.

-¡Tuck, el termo!- gritó Danny.

-¡Aquí va amigo!- lanzó Tucker el contenedor cilíndrico.

Danny absorbió al fantasma con solo apretar un botón del termo, los estudiantes salieron de su escondite y Lancer igual.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó el chico, mientras se destranformaba frene a todos.

-Siéntese señor Fenton.- gruñó Lancer.

-Señor Lancer…

-¿Ahora qué, Danny?

-Mi pupitre esta, destruido.- rió tímidamente Danny.

Lancer gruñó al oír la campana justo después de que Danny dijera eso, desde que todo el incidente del asteroide pasó, todos, absolutamente todos los días había visitas de fantasmas, y su clase era interrumpida.

* * *

-¿Lancer se molestó mucho esta vez verdad?- rió Tucker caminando por el pasillo. 

-¿Tú crees?- gruñó sarcástico Danny.

-Hola Danny.- sonrió una voz nueva entrando a la conversación.

-Hola Sam.- cambió el rostro de Danny a feliz al ver a su novia.

-¿Qué pasó en clase de Lancer?- sonrió Sam.

-Cuando eres mitad fantasma en una escuela pública, la palabra privacidad no existe ¿verdad?- sonrió Danny y los dos amigos asintieron.

-Paulina le contó a Estrella, Estrella le contó a Valerie y Valerie le contó a Sam.- rió Tucker.

-No sé que es más molesto, que todo el chisme halla pasado por tantas personas en menos de un minuto, que Sam se halla enterado por otros, o que tú sepas quién se lo contó…-murmuró Danny. Sam rió.

-Bueno y ¿qué pasó exactamente Danny?

-Nada nuevo, Tecnus se apareció y me hice invisible para no interrumpir la clase de Lancer, sin decirle, y luego…

-Se dio cuenta de que no estaba, se molestó, pero fue aun mejor, que hayas aparecido destruyendo tu pupitre y el techo de su clase.- rió Tucker.

-Gracias, Tuck…-dijo molesto Danny.

-Vamos no es tan malo.- lo confortó Sam.

-Claro que si, Lancer me odia, desde que sabe que soy mitad fantasma y casi nunca me da permiso para ir a combatirlos…

-¿Por eso fue mejor idea escaparte con invisibilidad?- dijo Jazz aproximándose junto con otras dos chicas.

-¿Cuántas personas más tienen que enterarse de lo que hice hoy?- murmuró Danny molesto.

-¿Hasta ahora? Toda la escuela debe saberlo.- rió Valerie junto con Jazz.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo escaparse con invisibilidad, es decir, yo lo hago todo el tiempo.- rió la chica de pelo negro junto a Jazz.

-¡Dani, te has estado escapando de clases!- se enfadó Jazz.

-Eh… ¿ups?- dijo Dani inocentemente.

-Atrapada.- sonrió su hermano.

-Vamos Jazz no les dirás a mamá y a papá ¿verdad? Me castigarán por un mes si lo saben…-trató de convencer a su hermana.

-No les diré, esta vez.- sonrió Jazz.- pero solo si prometes no volverlo a hacer Daniela.

-Está bien…-refunfuñó Dani.

* * *

En casa de los Fenton. 

-Hola cariño.- sonrió Maddie al ver a Jazz entrando.- ¿y tus hermanos?

-Peleando contra Skulker…-dijo Jazz normalmente.

-Bueno, llámalos y diles que la cena estará en cinco minutos.- se alejó Maddie.

* * *

En la calle. 

-Danny… ¿estás bien?-preguntó desde el aire Dani Phantom.

-Si…-dijo dificultosamente el chico con la mano en la cabeza.-…estoy bien.

-No hay donde correr chico fantasma.- sonrió Skulker.

-¡No necesita correr tonto, es un fantasma!- disparó Valerie con su ecto-pistola.

Daniela tomó el termo y absorbió a Skulker con facilidad. Bajó hasta el nivel de su hermano, Skulker le había disparado minutos atrás, pero no era nada serio. Pero aún así, él no se veía bien.

-Danny, estás más pálido de lo normal.- dijo Valerie, aproximándose nerviosamente.

-Si, seguro de que estás…- dijo Dani pero fue interrumpida.

-Dije que estoy bien.-dijo molesto Danny.- Vámonos Daniela, Jazz llamó y dijo que la cena está lista.

-Está bien…-dijo triste Dani.- nos vemos luego Val…

Los dos chicos fantasmas se alejaron volando, y Valerie se fue por su camino también.

* * *

-¿Otra multa?- dijo sorprendida Maddie.- Danny, cariño debes tener más cuidado cuando peleas contra un fantasma. 

-No fue mi culpa, Tecnus…- dijo Danny excusándose.

-Sé que no lo fue, pero escucha, el gobierno, nos está cobrando por los daños durante las peleas, así que ten más cuidado.- dijo sonriendo Maddie.

-¡Esos idiotas, Danny les salvó la vida de ese estúpido asteroide y así le pagan!- dijo Daniela molesta.

-Cuidado con esos modales jovencita.- advirtió Maddie.

-Lo siento…-gruñó Dani.-pero es verdad.

-Si, lo es.- dijo Jazz apoyando a su hermana.

-"Aquí Tiffany Snow, reportando en vivo desde Washington DC, donde el Presidente Tillotson, tiene una conferencia de prensa…"- se escuchó la voz de la reportera en la televisión.

-"Yo George Tillotson, Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norte América, le otorgo oficialmente el perdón total presidencial, por todos los crímenes descubiertos y no descubiertos al ex alcalde de Amity Park, Vlad Masters…"

-¡Vlad Masters!- dijeron todos al unísono en la habitación volteando desde sus cenas, hasta el televisor.

-"El ciudadano Masters, será reintegrado a la sociedad, con la promesa de no volver a utilizar sus poderes fantasmales para fraude de negocios ajenos o cualquier otro beneficio personal…"

-Esto no está pasando…- dijo Danny molesto pero nervioso.

-¡El presidente se volvió totalmente loco!- dijo Dani.

-Esto significa que…- dijo Maddie pero Jazz habló.

…Vlad es libre, y nadie, _nadie_, puede hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Ah perdon!!

1. No, no me gusta mucho Dani Phantom (Daniela, clon de Danny para los que no hayan entendido mucho, pero según yo, Dani, después de Phantom Planet, se hace hija de los Fenton) y lamentablemente es necesaria en este fic, así que no puedo evitar su presencia...perdón para a los que no les gusta 'la chica fantasma'.

2. Perdon, si yo sé, estoy dando vueltas con este asunto de _Vlad libre_, pero tenía que asegurar en serio su libertad, es decir el hecho de volver a la tierra no significa que los Hombres de Blanco lo van a dejar en paz? o si? Tenía que asegurarme de que sea 100 por ciento libre para capítulos posteriores...

En serio lo siento mucho, pero espero que el siguiente capi mejore, en interés...dejen reviews, con quejas, ganas de matarme o algún otro sentimiento que tengan, no importa...mientras sean respetuosos xD, pero si aqui todos son lindos :)

Y por cierto, el artículo dos sección dos de la constitución de los Estados Unidos, no lo inventé yo, es 100 por ciento cierto.

Besos!

Chiao Baby! (en las palabras de Ember)

**Lau.**


	3. Falla de poderes

Hola! otro capitulo más, estoy algo ocupada ahora asi que seré breve...espero que les guste...si no, pueden decirmelo (porfa...ojitos de perrito tierno)

Dueña de Danny Phantom? no en esta vida... :(

**

* * *

**

**Sangre de mi sangre**

**Capítulo 3: Fallas de poderes.**

-Voy a evitar esto a toda costa. ¡Déjenme ir!- gruñó Danny desde adentro de un campo de fuerza fantasma.

-¡Daniel Fenton, no te vas a mover de aquí, esto es justo lo que Vlad quiere!- dijo Maddie de forma maternal, pero imponente.

-Vlad debe haber controlado a Tillotson, que no lo entienden, ninguna persona en su sano juicio perdonaría a Vlad, después de lo que hizo.- dijo Danny, sus ojos verdes brillaban de ira.

-Es cierto, pero Danny, escucha, Tillotson no puede haber sido controlado por el fantasma de Vlad, primero, los hombres de blanco lo hubieran detectado, ellos estaban ahí, junto al presidente, en la conferencia. Vlad estaba al lado del sujeto, lo que significa que no podía controlarlo…-dijo Jazz.

-¡Se duplicó, estoy seguro!-gritó Danny.

-No, no se duplicó…-aclaró Dani.

-¿Cómo lo sabes princesa?- preguntó Jack.

-Antes de ser su hija, recuerden que fui criada por Vlad, y puedo notar cuando se duplica y cuando no, Vlad siempre tiene una expresión en particular al duplicarse, yo lo hubiera reconocido. Nadie forzó a Tillotson a decir lo que dijo, por lo menos no durante la conferencia de prensa.

-Entonces…-dijo Jazz.

-Estamos acabados…-dijo Danny molesto, levantándose de la mesa.- ya no tengo hambre…

Todos permanecieron sentados, mientras Danny subía las escaleras corriendo y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Yo…- sonrió Jazz.- hablaré con él.- Y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Y princesa qué tal el colegio?- preguntó Jack a Dani. 

-Nada nuevo papi, la tonta de Paulina me molestaba, pero Val y yo le dimos una lección.- sonrió Dani.

-¿Qué clase de lección jovencita?- la miró acusante Maddie.

-Em…ninguna solo pusimos…jeje…al fantasma de las cajas en su casillero y un campo de fuerza fantasma para que no se saliera…- rió Dani.- debieron haber visto la cara de la superficial, corrió como boba y…- Dani notó que sus padre la miraban molestos.- ¿estoy castigada verdad?

-Oh si…- respondieron al unísono.

* * *

Jazz abrió cautelosamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, todo estaba en silencio. Jazz entró tranquilamente, mirando a su alrededor… 

-¿Danny?- preguntó a la nada.

Un ruido se escuchó de repente, junto con un grito de dolor. _Danny._

Jazz corrió hacia la ventana, y encontró a su hermano en una rama del árbol junto a su casa.

-¡Danny que estas haciendo!- dijo molesta y preocupada.

-¿Qué parece?- dijo molesto el chico.- peleo contra un árbol y estoy perdiendo.

-Jaja…que chistoso, ahora baja de ahí, antes de que te lastimes.

-Eso intento.- dijo el chico tratando de bajar pero resbaló y se sujetó más fuerte que nunca a la rama del árbol. -¡Jazz!- dijo aterrado.- ¡no puedo volar!

-¿qué?- dijo Jazz sin creerlo preocupada.

-¡Ah!- gritó Danny viendo que la rama se rompía.

-¡Danny, sujétate bien, traeré ayuda!

Jazz se marchó dentro de la casa, Danny quedó colgado de lo que quedaba de la rama. _Vamos concéntrate Fenton, vuela, vuela…-_¡Ahhh!- gritó Danny cayendo al suelo junto con la rama. Entonces algo, alguien lo sostuvo y lo cargo hasta el suelo.

-te tengo hermano mayor.- sonrió Dani en su forma fantasma y colocó a Danny en el suelo.

-Esa es mi niña…-sonrió Maddie.

-¿Sigo castigada?- sonrió Dani con confianza.

-Si…-respondieron Jack y Maddie al unísono.

-¡Rayos!- refunfuñó Dani.

-¿Danny estás bien?- dijo Jazz saliendo a la calle.

-Si…-respondió Danny cansado.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo en el árbol jovencito?- preguntó Maddie molesta.

-Yo…

-¿Y por qué no funcionaron tus poderes?- preguntó Jack.

-No lo sé…-murmuró Danny.-…salí volando de mi ventana a…tomar un poco de aire, y después me destransformé de la nada y acabé en el árbol, lo siguiente que supe es que no podía volar de nuevo.

-Será mejor que te revisemos en el laboratorio…-dijo Maddie llevándolo de la mano a la casa.

-¿Puede ser más tarde?- dijo Danny en tono de cansancio. – no me siento muy bien.

-Oh cariño…-dijo Maddie tocando su frente.- no tienes fiebre, pero debes estar cansado después de lo de Vlad…mejor descansa en tu cuarto y avísanos si necesitas algo.

Danny entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, se sentía terrible, su cabeza le dolía demasiado, pero la gripe había pasado hace unas semanas, y ya no tenía fiebre…era extraño, y mucho más el hecho de que sus poderes fallaran, y el asunto de Vlad libre, era todo muy complicado, debería estar pensando en una forma de resolverlo todo pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso. Mejor era dormir, si dormir se escuchaba bien en este momento.

Un hilo blanco que escapó de su boca lo despertó…Danny suspiró aun sintiéndose mal. –Genial.- dijo sarcásticamente. Y se transformó. Por lo menos sus poderes habían vuelto. Eso era bueno.

* * *

-¡Niña fantasma no me vencerás a mi, Tecnus, maestro de todo lo electrónico y poderoso! 

-…Maestro de discursos aburridos si me lo preguntas.- rió Dani.

-¡Nadie te preguntó Dani!- rió Valerie disparando un arma.- ¿además no deberías estar en tu habitación? Jazz me dijo que estabas castigada, y Danny enfermo así que tendría la cacería solo para mí hoy…

-Ah no arruines la diversión Val…- rió Dani disparando un rayo hacia Tecnus, quien lo esquivó fácilmente. Y luego atrapó con cables eléctricos a las cazafantasmas.

Dani y Valerie, trataron de soltarse pero parecía imposible, la sonrisa de Tecnus creció.

-¡Niñas tontas no pueden derrotarme, nunca, porque yo Tecnus, soy…!

-¿Sabes yo creí que el hablar de más era solo problema de esas dos cuando peleaban…?- rió una nueva voz disparando un rayo verde de la palma de su mano.

-¡Danny!- grito su hermana de felicidad.

-¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto?- sonrió Danny hacia su hermana, ahora libre de los cables del fantasma.

-¿No deberías estar descansando?- sonrió Dani con confianza.

-Yo no diré nada si tú no dices…- rió inocente el hermano mayor.

-Hecho.

-Eh… ¿chicos?- interrumpió Valerie luchando contra el fantasma.- ayuda…

-De inmediato…- voló Danny hacia Tecnus y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Tecnus dio unos pasos atrás, pero volvió a reincorporarse a la posición de batalla, y lanzó un rayo contra Valerie. Ella lo esquivó fácilmente. Danny usó su poder de congelación y congeló a la figura robótica de Tecnus, Dani lanzó un par de rayos hacia el fantasma y los aparatos electrónicos que habían sido poseídos por el espectro cayeron al suelo, dejando la forma fantasmal de Tecnus expuesto.

-¡Yo Tecnus no caeré ante ustedes…!- gritó el fantasma alzando sus brazos, y los electrónicos volaron una vez más por los aires.

-Es hora de acabar esto…- murmuró Danny molesto, y tomó un largo respiro antes de lanzar un gemido fantasma.

Duró más de lo esperado, los aparatos electrónicos cayeron nuevamente al suelo. Tecnus quedó nuevamente expuesto, y la chica fantasma tomó el termo fenton y lo absorbió adentro en un respiro. Luego ambas volaron hacia Danny.

-¡Danny eso fue genial!- dijo Valerie.

-¡Bien hecho hermano mayor!- sonrió Dani.

Danny solo flotó un rato sonriendo débilmente antes de agarrar su cabeza y gemir un poco de dolor.

-Danny ¿estás bien?- preguntó Valerie preocupada.

-Danny mejor volvamos a casa, después de lo que pasó hoy de tarde no deberías estar peleando contra fantasmas…- dijo su hermana en preocupación. Y lo tomó del brazo. Iba a comenzar a volar hacia su casa cuando Danny se soltó.

-¡Danny qué estás haciendo, vamos a casa, mamá y papá nos descubrirán!- gritó Dani molesta, pero no vio a su hermano…- ¿Danny?

-No puedo hacerme visible…- murmuró la voz de Danny más débil que nunca.- ¡Ahhh!- se volvió a escuchar su voz, cayendo.

-Oh no… ¡Danny!- gritó la chica sin poder ver a su hermano.

De pronto se pudo ver casi cerca del suelo la forma humana de Daniel Fenton cayendo hacia el concreto sólido, Valerie voló con su tabla deslizante y lo atrapó justo antes de que tocara el suelo. Dani bajó al nivel de su amiga y su hermano, y sonrió hacia él, algo no estaba bien.

-Sabes…- sonrió Valerie.- esta es la segunda vez en el día que eres rescatado por una chica, yo de ti me preocuparía Fenton…

Danny sólo sonrió hacia Valerie, no sabía si darle las gracias o responder el cometario ingenioso con algún truco fantasmal, miró hacia su hermana una vez más y dijo en voz débil.- ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?- y luego todo se tornó negro.

* * *

He aquí, el primer capi en el que nos podemos dar cuenta de que lo que Danny tiene, no es un juego...en el próximo capi veremos la verdad sobre sus desmayos XD...los leeré pronto!!

- Lau


	4. La enfermedad

**Sin comentarios...**

**Esperen!!**

**Disclaimer: que tenia q decir aqui?? ah rayos!! adivinen F)

* * *

**

Sangre de mi sangre 

**Capítulo 4: La enfermedad.**

-Hola…mundo llamando a Daniel James Fenton esta es la base Houston, permiso de aterrizaje confirmado…ahora ¡despierta!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-Aquí Capitán Fenton, permiso para aterrizar…

-¡Denegado!

-¡Tucker ya basta está delirando y tú juegas con sus sueños de ser astronauta!

-Vamos, Sam es divertido…

-¿Danny?- se escuchó otra voz esta vez más cerca.- ¿Danny?

Danny abrió los ojos lentamente. Pero no pudo ver mucho porque...

-¡Mi bebé!- se lanzó su madre a abrazarlo.- ¡estás bien!

-Mamá…necesito respirar…- murmuró Danny y su madre lo soltó.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así Daniel Fenton o estarás castigado por un mes!- lo regaño su madre. Danny sólo sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sabemos…- dijo su hermana mayor, la sabelotodo Jazz.- pero tus poderes están…fallando.

-Se desactivan de la nada, y ni mamá ni papá saben qué lo causa.- concluyó su hermana, clon, menor Dani.

-¡Tranquilo hijo vamos a descubrirlo, para eso está el laboratorio Fenton!- dijo su padre con orgullo.- ahora vamos, no puedo esperar a hacer las pruebas…

-Jack, recién despierta, deja a Danny descansar por un momento.- dijo Maddie persuasiva.

-Aw, pero quiero probar la inyección Fenton, puede tomar muestras de ectoplasma…- gimió Jack en tono infantil.

-Puedes probarla en Dani cariño.- sonrió Maddie bromista. La niña a su lado se puso pálida.

-Bueno adiós…- se transformó y salió volando de la habitación.

-¡Dani, princesa, espera, solo será una pinchadita, te prometo que no te dolerá!- gritó Jack Fenton corriendo tras ella con una aguja gigante en su mano.

-¡Jack Fenton no vas a pinchar a nuestra hija con esa cosa!- gritó Maddie corriendo tras él.

Todos quedaron mirando hacia la puerta donde los tres Fenton habían desaparecido de un dos por tres…

-Y bien Danny, dispuesto a explicarnos qué pasó afuera…- sonrió su novia, Sam mirándolo con ojos brillosos.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que después de que me transformé me sentía muy cansado, y luego me hice invisible e intangible en contra de mi voluntad y luego caía…

-Pero Val te rescató…- sonrió Tucker hacia su novia Valerie, quien estaba sentada en un extremo de la cama de Danny.

-Fue extraño…casi tanto como…- dijo Danny pero fue interrumpido por un hilo azul que pasó cerca de su boca.-…ya vuelvo.

-¡Danny no!- lo detuvo Jazz.- no estás en condiciones de pelear contra nadie, deja que Dani se encargue…

Pero ya era muy tarde Danny ya se había transformado y salió volando por la ventana…

-Yo iré por él...-dijo en tono monótono Valerie.

* * *

-Bien quien quiera que esté aquí, sal ahora, no tengo ni el tiempo ni el ánimo como para soportar esto…- gruñó Danny molesto hacia la nada.

-Chico fantasma…- sonrió una voz profunda.

-Skulker, por supuesto…vayamos directo a la parte en la que te pateo el trasero¿está bien?

-Ah pero si…-sonrió Skulker pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Daniel Fenton vuelve a la casa en este mismo momento!- gritó una voz femenina desde el suelo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…- murmuró Danny en cansancio golpeando su frente con su mano.

-Esto es humillante…- murmuró Danny para sí mismo.

-Si, yo tengo vergüenza ajena…- murmuró Skulker.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!- gritó Danny y momentos después se agarró la cabeza del dolor.

-¡Danny es una orden, no estás en condiciones de enfrentar al fantasma X!- gritó Jazz molesta.

-¿Fantasma X?- preguntó Skulker.- yo soy Skulker, el mejor cazador de la zona fantasma…

-Ah quieres callart…- dijo Danny pero su voz se tornó débil una vez más.

-¿Eh chico fantasma…?- dijo Skulker desconcertado…

OH no estaba pasando de nuevo, recordaba esta sensación, fue la misma que sintió cuando se desmayó en el supermercado frente a Vlad. No Skulker no se podía duplicar, entonces¿por qué ahora había tres?- ¡Danny!- se escuchó a una voz gritar su nombre.

Danny cayó en picada al suelo, y fue agarrado milagrosamente por su padre. Jack miró hacia su hijo inconsciente, esto era serio, su piel fantasma se veía aún más pálida de lo normal. Justo después dos anillos pasaron por ru cuerpo, dejando a Danny Fenton en los brazos de su padre.

* * *

_-…Doctor Torres, por favor diríjase a la sala de operaciones…-_ decía un altavoz en el hospital. 

Maddie Fenton estaba por explotar, habían pasado horas desde que llegaron y nadie les informaba acerca del estado de su hijo. Jack la consolaba en su hombro. Jazz, Sam y Tucker sólo se quedaron viendo hacia la nada, mientras que la más joven de la familia Dani Fenton, fue con Valerie, a ver algo de comer para todos, aunque la mayoría en el lugar, no tenía hambre…

-Señora Fenton…- dijo un sujeto alto y bien parecido con bata blanca.

-¿Si?- dijo nerviosa Maddie.

-Soy el Doctor Mckay, le hicimos unos análisis a su hijo y…

-¿Está bien Doctor, dígame que se va a poner mejor?- la voz suplicante de Maddie Fenton era algo nuevo para todos ahí…

-Bueno, eso todavía no se lo puedo garantizar…pero…

-Pero…- Jack Fenton habló, desesperación en su tono de voz.

-Necesito que vengan conmigo un momento…-dijo el doctor y les hizo señas, los padres lo siguieron. Jazz se acercó.

-Mamá, papá que pasa ¿Danny estará bien verdad?

-Señorita será mejor que vuelva su asiento le informaremos acerca del estado de su hermano cuando sea el momento.

-¡Oh no eso no Doctor, usted nos dice en este mismo momento que le pasa a Danny!- interrumpió molesta Sam, llegando junto con Tucker, Valerie y Daniela.

-Sólo puedo permitir que los padres y otro familiar vengan conmigo. Dani miró a Jazz y asintió, ella sonrió y se fue con sus padres…

Llegaron a una sala blanca, aparentemente donde se hacen los análisis de laboratorio. El doctor Mckay volvió a ver a los padres y a la hermana de Danny y comenzó a hablar…

-El estado de su hijo es, algo que nosotros nunca antes habíamos visto. Danny como ustedes ya saben tiene dos naturalezas, una humana y una…fantasma…

-¿Qué le va a ocurrir doctor?- preguntó Maddie preocupada.

-…De eso, aún no estamos seguros, pero según las pruebas de ADN y los exámenes de sangre, descubrimos que el organismo de Danny está rechazando su parte fantasma…

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Jazz.- pero eso es imposible, su parte fantasma es parte de su ADN…

-Aparentemente lo era, pero hay una anomalía en su ADN, es como si sus poderes hubieran desaparecido por unos instantes y luego volvieran…ahora, no sé como pudo ser esto causado pero…afectó el organismo de su hijo.

-Oh no…- murmuró Jazz.

-¿Jazz que ocurre?- preguntó Jack.

-Danny, él, antes de todo el asunto del asteroide, usó el portal Fenton y se quitó los poderes, y luego, los recuperó pero no fue de la misma forma que al comienzo los obtuvo…

-Eso, debe ser la causa, de la anomalía…- murmuró el doctor.-…la nueva adquisición de los poderes de Danny no fue natural, como cuando los obtuvo por primera vez, por eso su cuerpo lo rechaza ahora.

-¿Por qué tardó tanto? Han pasado meses desde lo del asteroide…- preguntó Maddie.

-Eso depende del organismo de cada individuo…- respondió el doctor.

-Doctor Mckay ¿qué exactamente le está pasando a mi hijo?- preguntó Maddie ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Miren…- dijo el doctor señalando a un microscopio, junto a la mesa. Jack y Maddie se acercaron y miraron a través de él. El doctor continuó hablando.- No sé como se llaman esas células, pero no son humanas…

-Ecto-litros.- aclararon los padres al unísono y Maddie continuó.- son como los glóbulos rojos en los seres humanos solo que transportan energía a través del ectoplasma del fantasma en vez de oxígeno.

-Bueno…eso lo explica…- dijo el doctor y continuó.- Estos ecto-litros, demuestran tener un comportamiento irregular, verán, al unir los ecto-litros junto con los glóbulos rojos, es decir la sangre y el ectoplasma de su hijo nos encontramos con que los ecto-litros absorben a los glóbulos rojos. ¿alguna explicación por parte de los expertos en fantasmas?

-Sólo que…los ecto-litros carezcan tanto de energía que…-dijo Maddie temiendo terminar la frase.

-Que estén absorbiendo, los glóbulos rojos de la sangre de Danny para recuperar la energía que no tienen…-dijo Jazz preocupada. Todos la miraron desconcertados, pero sabían que ella estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Hay…hay algo que podamos hacer doctor?-preguntó Jack temeroso.

-Una transfusión sería lo más indicado…pero tiene que ser rápido, los ecto-litros no se detienen, cada vez pierden más energía, puede ser una de las causas del descontrol en los poderes de Danny, si no los detenemos…

-Si no los detenemos ¿qué doctor?- preguntó Jazz temiendo la respuesta.

-Si no los detenemos, la mitad fantasma de su hijo absorberá a la mitad humana…

Dani suspiró, había estado escuchando todo con ayuda de la invisibilidad, quedó inmovilizada ante lo que escuchó, se volvió intangible y voló a través del muro, para encontrar a Tucker, Sam y Valerie, esperando.

-Dani ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Valerie. La niña no respondió.

-Dani…-dijo Sam suavemente, la chica fantasma estaba llorando.

-Danny…- suspiró entre lágrimas.-…puede morir…

* * *

**Hola mis amigos Fanfic readers and writers parte aburrida..lo se, ya sabian que esto vendria...XD**

**Lau**


	5. Las posibilidades

_Hola lectores y lectoras fanaticos de este fic..._

_este capitulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que todavía creen que Danny tiene salvación, verán mi trabajo aquí es hacer que sus esperanzas se vayan al suelo y dejen de existir...F) _

_Que malvada soy!! pero me encanta!!_

_Una explicación antes de leer este capitulo, verán es un capi super especial, consta de 4 sub-capítulos...cada uno con un diferente tema, espero les guste..._

_Disclaimer: Butch Hartman...bla bla bla...propietario...bla bla bla...Danny Phantom..._

**

* * *

**

Sangre de mi sangre**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Las posibilidades

* * *

****Sub-capítulo 5.1: Las posibilidades de la unión y de la separación.**

**Sub-capítulo 5.2: Las posibilidades de la verdad y la mentira.**

**Sub-capítulo 5.3: Las posibilidades de la sangre adaptable y la sangre impura.**

Sub-capítulo 5.4: Las posibilidades del maestro del tiempo y del futuro.

* * *

**Sub-capítulo 5.1: Las posibilidades de la unión y de la separación.**

-¿Una transfusión sanguínea?- preguntó Maddie preocupada.

-Me temo que sí señora Fenton, pero es mucho más complicado que eso.- aclaró el doctor Mckay, Maddie le lanzó una mirada de aún más preocupación y el doctor continuó.- Verá, la sangre de su hijo no es solo sangre…

-Es la mitad de ectoplasma…- dijo Jazz en un tono horrible que significaba desgracia.

-Exactamente, y eso significa que no sólo debemos administrar una transfusión sanguínea, debemos administrar una ectoplásmica también, porque los ecto-litros de su hijo son los débiles.

-Entonces sólo hay que administrar una ectoplásmica si el problema son los ecto-litros.- dijo esperanzado Jack Fenton.

-No señor Fenton, debemos hacer una transfusión bipolar, una ectoplásmica, por lo débiles que son sus ecto-litros, y una sanguínea, porque los glóbulos rojos han sido absorbidos por el ectoplasma…

-Pero…-dijo Maddie casi estallando en lágrimas…- ¿dónde vamos a conseguir un donante de ectoplasma?

-No lo sé, pero esas no son todas las malas noticias señora Fenton…- dijo el Doctor…

-¿Ahora qué…?-dijo Jack ya molesto por todo el estrés de la situación.

-Debemos asegurarnos de que la transfusión que apliquemos, no resulte rechazada, es decir que al momento de unir la sangre y el ectoplasma donados, el ectoplasma no absorba a las células de la sangre… sin mencionar el hecho de que el organismo de su hijo debe aceptar la transfusión, sin que las células débiles absorban a las nuevas células…y sin contar el hecho de que debemos encontrar un tipo de sangre compatible con la de su hijo…

-…Y un tipo de ectoplasma compatible también…-murmuró Jack.

-¿Qué?- gritó Jazz…- ¿cómo que un tipo de ectoplasma compatible?

-Los fantasmas tienen tantos o más tipos de ectoplasma como nosotros de tipos de sangre…-añadió Jack con tristeza.

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, todo se veía negro. Por ciertas razones:

Aspecto uno: Danny estaba muriendo porque su parte fantasma absorbía a la humana. 

Aspecto dos: Necesitaba una transfusión de sangre y ectoplasma compatibles que no se rechazaran mutuamente, ni rechazadas por el cuerpo de Danny.

Aspecto tres: Hay casi o más tipos de ectoplasmas, como de sangre.

* * *

-¿Cómo que morir Dani?- preguntó Sam indignada. No, Danny no podía morir era el chico fantasma después de todo. ¿Cierto? 

-No…eso es imposible…-dijo Valerie dando pasos atrás.

-Chicas, Danny no va a morir…- sonrió Tucker pero la verdad ni él se convencía con eso.

-El doctor dijo que si no recibía una transfusión de sangre, su parte fantasma absorbería a la humana.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- preguntó Sam.

-Yo les explicaré eso…-dijo Jazz entrando a la conversación, tristemente.

* * *

Había pasado medio día desde la conversación con el doctor, y finalmente Danny fue autorizado a recibir visitas.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió un poco, era el típico cuarto de hospital, la típica cama de hospital, el típico _BIP, BIP, BIP _que cuenta los latidos del paciente, el NO típico chico, héroe fantasma, hijo enfermo inconsciente acostado en la cama. Eso era lo que más afectaba a Maddie, Danny simplemente, no se mezclaba bien con ninguno de estos aparatos, no iban con su personalidad heroica. Entonces los ojos del muchacho se abrieron débilmente, Maddie lo miró sonriendo.

-Hola…- suspiró Danny sonriente.

-Hola…-le respondió su madre sin saber qué mas decirle. El hecho de que, necesitaba una transfusión la asustaba, no sólo porque el tipo de sangre de Danny ya de por sí era complicado de encontrar B-, sino también porque ahora debían buscar a un donante fantasma y ni siquiera sabían que tipo de ectoplasma era Danny. Maddie luego sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Y Danny lo notó.

-Mamá, no llores…ya no me duele nada…- sonrió débilmente. Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, su tonto complejo de héroe lo traicionaba, siempre tenía que ser el más fuerte. Esto sólo causó más lágrimas caer.

La mente de Maddie se quedó en blanco, en serio quería hablar, en serio quería, pero no sabía que decirle a su hijo, no sabía si decirle que habían muy pocas posibilidades de que sobreviviera, era lo correcto, lo que una buena madre haría.

-Danny yo…- trató de iniciar pero fue interrumpida.

- Perdón¿señora Fenton?- dijo el doctor Mckay entrando en la habitación.- ¿Puede venir un momento por favor?

Maddie miró a Danny, quien sólo sonreía. Si. Danny lo sabía, él sabía que no estaba bien, se preguntó si también sabía que su parte humana estaba muriendo. – Volveré en un minuto cielo.- dijo esto y lo besó en la frente.- descansa.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre doctor?- dijo Maddie con decaimiento, en el pasillo. Jack también estaba ahí, su expresión era nula. Como si estuviera por hacer algo terrible.

-Tuvimos un problema al hacer las pruebas de la unión sangre ectoplasma…- dijo Mckay.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Maddie.

-El ectoplasma de muestra, absorbió a la sangre de muestra, es lo mismo que ocurre actualmente en el cuerpo de su hijo…

-Entonces…-dijo Maddie perdiendo la esperanza.

-Hemos, encontrado otra opción a su situación, es decir a la de su hijo señora Fenton…- dijo el doctor.

-¿En serio?- sonrió Maddie.- eso es maravilloso…-casi saltó de emoción.

-No exactamente.- dijo Mckay.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Verá…es una opción, pero sólo podemos llevarla a cabo si ustedes están de acuerdo, y…

-Doctor, dígamelo, por favor…- suplicó Maddie perdiendo la paciencia.

-Usted sabe lo difícil que va a ser encontrar un tipo de sangre compatible con la de su hijo ¿verdad? Es decir, no quiero dar las malas noticias aquí, pero debo ser franco con ustedes, es casi imposible encontrar sangre B- combinada con un tipo de ectoplasma.- dijo el doctor seriamente, Maddie y Jack permanecieron en silencio. Y el doctor continuó.- La opción que les podemos ofrecer es…la separación.

-¿La separación?- dijo Maddie preocupada mirando a Jack. Jack asintió nervioso.

-Sería mucho más sencillo separar a Danny Fenton de Danny Phantom, y tratar administrar ambas transfusiones con éxito…

-¿Tratar?- dijo Maddie molestándose un poco.- Doctor ¿hay algún riesgo para mi hijo si esto se lleva a cabo?

-No hay ningún riesgo para Danny Fenton, está cien por ciento seguro de que su parte humana vivirá si se efectúa la separación, sólo debemos encontrar un donante y…

-¿Qué le pasaría a Danny Phantom?- lo interrumpió Maddie.

-Él…bueno, no estamos seguros de que su parte fantasma resista, porque…últimamente la parte fantasma de su hijo está usando a la parte humana para sobrevivir, como ustedes ya saben, los ecto-litros las células que le dan energía en sí al fantasma, están funcionando a un 15 por ciento de su capacidad…

-La parte fantasma de Danny se extinguiría en el proceso de separación en este momento…- suspiró Maddie.- ¿Jack, tú sabías de esto?

Jack titubeó nervioso. Pero finalmente respondió solemne. – Si.

-No podemos hacerle eso, no podemos quitarle esa parte de Danny…- dijo Maddie.

-Maddie, escúchame.- dijo Jack.- si no lo hacemos pasará lo contrario, la parte fantasma absorberá a Danny por completo.

-¡La parte fantasma también es Danny, tiene tanto derecho a existir como la parte humana!- gritó Maddie sin pensar dónde estaba y quien en la otra habitación podía escucharla.- Jack, me están haciendo escoger, con qué parte de Danny quedarme…si está en mis manos decidir, yo nunca destruiría la parte fantasma de mi Danny, yo no destruiría a mi Danny.

-Maddie, si no lo hacemos, Danny morirá.- dijo Jack firmemente.

-Pero eso no sería nuestra responsabilidad, si Danny muere, sería por causa de la enfermedad, si _Danny _muere, sería por nuestra culpa, porque decidimos salvar a su parte humana…-dijo maddie casi llorando.- yo no voy a aprobar esto Jack. Danny Phantom también es mi hijo.

-Señora Fenton, por favor cálmese…-suplicó el doctor. La mujer estaba gritando todo en el pasillo justo afuera de la habitación de su hijo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, Maddie caminó hacia la cama donde descansaba su hijo…estaba dándole la espalda y acurrucado en una bola. Ella sólo se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

_¿Por qué no escoger a Danny _Fenton _en lugar de Danny _Phantom_? Así Danny viviría, al cien por ciento. Pero, y su niño fantasma, __**su **__hijo lindo y tierno niño fantasma, había aprendido a quererlo, y él también tenía derecho a existir… ¿cómo Jack pudo siquiera pensar en deshacerse de él? Si Danny se enteraba, nunca lo perdonaría…_

**

* * *

Sub-capítulo 5.2: Las posibilidades de la verdad y la mentira.**

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Jack a Maddie, quien salió de la habitación.

Maddie en verdad, en verdad, en verdad, no quería hablar con Jack Fenton en este momento, pero las circunstancias la obligaban.- Todavía no quiere hablarme…- respondió fríamente.

-¿Maddie, crees que sepa algo?- preguntó Jack nervioso.

Maddie ya no aguantaba.- Jack, espero, realmente espero que no sepa nada, no sé si Danny pueda aguantar ese tipo de noticias…no sé si yo puedo aguantar este tipo de noticias.

-Maddie si es por lo que pasó con el Doctor Mckay, yo no quise…

-No quiero escucharlo Jack, no quiero escucharte…- dijo Maddie molesta.

-Pero tienes que, no podemos dejar las cosas así, debemos estar unidos, Danny nos necesita y…

-Danny no te necesita Jack, si supiera lo que…ni siquiera yo puedo creer que tú Jack Fenton hayas pensado por un solo segundo separar a Danny sabiendo que una de sus partes corría peligro…

-Maddie, lo siento…estaba asustado y yo…

-No Jack, no me interesa, solo quiero ir a tomar un café, y luego volveré a tratar de hablar con Danny…

-Hola mamá…

-Hola Jazz, y ¿tu hermana?

-Está con Sam…- respondió Jazz sonriente. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y para Maddie era mejor que no lo sepa nunca.-…dicen que van a comprarle un regalo a Danny, para que se sienta mejor.

-Eso es genial cariño¿por qué no fuiste con ellas?

-El Doctor Mckay dijo que podía ver a Danny, por alguna razón no quieren que sus amigos lo vean, sólo su familia…

-¿Vas allá ahora?

-Si

-Jazz, espera…

-¿Qué ocurre?- volteó Jazz.

Maddie lo pensó dos veces antes de decirlo…Jazz no estaba preparada para saber lo que su padre había hecho, Danny tampoco, y si Jazz lo sabía, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Danny se enterara…- no…nada…-finalmente respondió y se alejó.

Jazz miró confundida a su madre, pero no importó, siguió su camino hasta donde estaba Danny.

-¡Danny!- sonrió Jazz abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola Jazz…- dijo Danny en debilidad escondida.

-¿tienes hambre hermano menor?

-No en realidad…estoy cansado…-respondió el chico.

-Entonces…mejor descansa…-dijo Jazz y se levantó para irse.

-No te vayas…- dijo Danny. Jazz volteó.-…no te vayas por favor…-repitió tristemente. Algo no estaba bien.

- Maddie¿me puedo sentar?

-No, Jack.-dijo Maddie volteando su cabeza aún sosteniendo la taza de café.- no te puedes sentar.

-Maddie, tenemos que hablar…-dijo Jack sentándose junto a ella en la mesa de la cafetería del hospital.

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo Jack Fenton…

- Eso no es elección tuya…esto es sobre Danny…

- ¿qué es sobre Danny? Aparte de lo que le querías hacer…

- Debemos…-comenzó Jack nervioso pero serio. Suspiró profundamente.- debemos discutir si le diremos a Danny la verdad.

-Maddie lo quedó mirando por un momento. Indignada.- Jack, no es cosa de discutirlo…tenemos que…

-No, Maddie, no tenemos…

-Jack…eres…increíble…-dijo Maddie molesta.- Danny tiene derecho a saber que le ocurre…-dijo casi gritando.- es mas, creo que ya lo sabe…-suspiró.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabe, cómo puedes decirlo?

-No…no lo sé Jack, estuvo extraño toda la tarde, no fue como cuando lo fui a ver por primera vez…

-Maddie…-dijo Jack nervioso…-¿tu crees que…tu crees que nos haya oído?

-No lo sé, pero espero que no…-dijo Maddie nerviosa.- en serio espero que no…

-Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer Maddie, vamos a decirle la verdad?

-…No…no Jack, Danny no puede aguantar ese tipo de verdades…sólo tiene 14 años…

-¿Y qué le vamos a decir entonces? Él querrá alguna explicación…

-Ya pensaremos en algo…-dijo Maddie, Jack se levantó y se fue caminando hacia el pasillo, pero Maddie antes de seguirlo se quedó mirando al suelo y suspiró.- Eso espero…

**

* * *

Sub-capítulo 5.3: Las posibilidades de la sangre adaptable y la sangre impura.**

Jack y Maddie caminaron juntos por el pasillo, mas sin darse una sola mirada, quien sea que dijo que las desgracias familiares unen a los esposos, era un total mentiroso. En ese momento Jazz se les atravesó en el camino.

-Jazz…pensé que estarías con tu hermano.- dijo Maddie.

-Estaba…- dijo Jazz algo agitada.- pero se quedó dormido y luego Dani apareció y se quedó con él, yo vengo de la cafetería…

-Qué extraño…porque nosotros acabamos de estar ahí y no te vimos princesa…

-Eh…jeje…es que…¿dije cafetería? Es decir la máquina de dulces, ya saben como es Dani a veces, tiene que estar comiendo a cada rato…esa niña.- rió Jazz nerviosa.

Maddie la miró determinadamente, esa no parecía Jazz, por ningún mísero lado, tal vez era el cansancio, o tal vez…no lo sabía y en este momento no importaba, en este momento todo lo que importaba era la salud de Danny. No sabía cómo iba a ayudarlo, y la idea de estar perdida, le desesperaba. Un donante…que tenga sangre B- y ectoplasma compatible con el de Danny… ¿otro Hofa? Otro Hofa…eso era, sólo tenía que…encontrar a otra persona mitad fantasma y mitad humano…o humana…Dani

-Valerie le dijo a Tuck que nunca podría meterse más de 50 uvas en la boca…- rió Dani. – pero eso no importó…adivina quien terminó casi ahogándose en la mitad de la calle…

-Oh por favor, por qué no estuve ahí…la expresión de Tuck…eso si no tiene precio…- rió aún más Danny acostado en la cama…

-No pienses tan pronto… después… adivina quien tuvo que usar intangibilidad para salvar a tu tonto amigo de una muerte segura de uvas…- dijo Dani riendo y luego se señaló a sí misma, los dos sólo explotaron aún más de la risa.

Danny sonreía, eran estos los momentos que disfrutaba, solo reír, era agradable, y con Dani siempre podía reír, era demasiado fácil, ambos hablaban de algo que tenían en común, el tema de la conversación no era problema alguno, después de todo, eran clones…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, los tres miembros restantes de la familia Fenton entraron. Y el cuarto calló en un profundo silencio. Danny volteó su cabeza para un lado, como si eso causara dolor…

-Danny ¿cómo te sientes cariño?- preguntó Maddie suavemente.

-Estoy bien…gracias.- silencio…

-Y ¿de qué se estaban riendo hijo?- dijo Jack para romper el incómodo silencio. No hubo respuesta.

-Dani, linda… ¿podemos hablar contigo un segundo?- dijo Maddie sonriendo.

-Claro mamá…- dijo Dani levantándose de la silla y saliendo al pasillo. Seguida por Jack y Maddie.

-¿Y bien Dani?- preguntó Jack algo nervioso.

-Eso no se pregunta papá…- dijo la niña seriamente.- lo haré…

-Maddie sonrió, era bueno, era bueno tener una esperanza, una pequeña esperanza de que todo esto termine bien…

-No eso no va a terminar bien…-dijo el Doctor Mckay viendo a Dani y a sus padres en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué, por qué?- dijo Jack. -¿por qué Dani no puede ser un donante?

-Ya verán… ¿cuántos años tienes linda?- preguntó el doctor de forma amable.

-Doce, pero en Junio cumpliré trece… no soy ninguna niñita, así que no me trate como tal por favor. ¿por qué no puedo ser un donante para salvar a mi hermano?

-Maddie rió calladamente al oír a su hija hablar tan maduramente… el doctor continuó

-Verás Dani, son dos las razones…primero, eres muy joven para ser un donante, el mínimo es 18 años. Segundo, eres un Hofa algo inestable…tu estructura molecular, no sobreviviría a una transfusión, no serviría de nada donar tu sangre, porque se volvería igual o peor que la de tu hermano, y dudo que tus padres quieran dos hijos en este hospital en lugar de uno…

-Me hubiera conformado con lo de los 18 años, no era necesario hablar de toda mi _inestabilidad_ ¿ya?- dijo Dani un tanto molesta un tanto herida. La gente no era muy amable con ella, dado a que algunos sabían que no era un Hofa real, era el clon de Danny, un error según los ojos de Vlad, eso no era necesario recordar, ahora era estable si, pero según este doctor Mckay…un error y…hola me derretiré…

-Entonces doctor¿qué recomienda?- preguntó Jack algo impaciente mientras Maddie abrazaba a su hija herida…

-Tenemos una idea…-dijo Mckay.- hemos probado con todos los tipos de sangre posible y ninguna resiste el ectoplasma como la sangre B-…todas las demás son absorbidas…

-Eso significa que…-dijo Maddie.

-En el momento que su hijo obtuvo primeramente sus poderes…hubiera muerto de no ser por su tipo sanguíneo, la sangre tipo B- es la única capaz de resistir un choque eléctrico espectral, como el que Danny recibió. Y en consecuencia es la única que puede coexistir con el ectoplasma…y hay algo más, cada tipo de sangre tiene un tipo de ectoplasma compatible, de acuerdo con nuestros archivos tenemos varios fantasmas, es decir personas en esa época, que estuvieron registrados en este hospital cada uno con su respectivo grupo sanguíneo… una tal Lunch Lady, en vida fue la cocinera de este hospital, después fue a Casper High, pero su tipo de sangre era A+ y de acuerdo con las muestras de ectoplasma que nos dieron…su tipo ectoplásmico es V-. También tenemos otros fantasmas, un niño llamado Billy Elliot, ustedes lo conocen como el capitán sangre joven, tipo sanguíneo O-, ectoplásmico, Q+. Jhonny, sangre A-, ectoplasma V-. Un tal Jordan Crispy, el fantasma de las cajas creo…fue AB+ y ahora es VE-…

-Es como si la sangre y el ectoplasma fueran correspondientes…A y V, E y B, O y Q…todo encanja…-suspiró Maddie.

-¿Por qué nos está diciendo esto doctor?- preguntó Jack.

-Porque, el tipo ectoplásmico de Danny es E+ y su tipo sanguíneo es B- es su compatible natural, o sobrenatural…y una de las formas de salvar a su hijo sería unir la sangre B- con el ectoplasma de un fantasma tipo E+.

-¿Pero no hay probabilidades de que la sangre lo rechace como en las muestras?- preguntó Jack.

-No Señor Fenton, como ya dije, la sangre B- es la única capaz de coexistir junto con el ectoplasma, que nosotros sepamos…

-Entonces debemos encontrar un donante humano, y otro…-dijo Maddie pero su tono esperanzado cayó en silencio al continuar.-…otro, fantasma.

-Eso será lo más sencillo, adaptar la sangre con el ectoplasma será el problema…-dijo el Doctor Mckay…

-¿A qué se refiere doctor?- dijo Maddie preocupada como si buscar un donante fantasma no fuera de por si una misión imposible.

-Dije que la sangre B- puede coexistir con el ectoplasma E+ pero sólo si se somete a una descarga ectoplásmica primero…

-Como la de Danny, cuando obtuvo sus poderes.- dijo Daniela aún siendo abrazada por su madre.

-Exactamente, necesitaremos de sus equipos espectrales, señores Fenton…-dijo Mckay.

-No hay problema doctor...-dijo Maddie.

-Buena suerte con los donantes…-dijo el doctor Mckay y los guió hacia la puerta de salida.

-En el pasillo del hospital Dani notó que sus padres debían tener un momento a solas así que decidió ir a ver a su hermano. Mientras tanto Jack y Maddie se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo antes de romper el silencio.

-Jack…-comenzó Maddie.- Debemos encontrar alguien que sea B-…

-Lo sé Mads…- respondió.- talvez tengan ese tipo de sangre aquí en el hospital…pero…creo que ese no es el verdadero problema…

-Lo sé, y para resolver el otro, sólo hay un lugar al que podemos ir…La zona fantasma…

**

* * *

Sub-capítulo 5.4: Las posibilidades del maestro del tiempo y del futuro.**

-No será necesario mamá…-dijo Jazz, dentro del vehículo espectro.

-A ¿qué te refieres Jazz?- dijo Jack.

-No creo que ir por la zona fantasma buscando cada tipo de muestras ectoplásmicas en cada uno de los fantasmas que hay en ese lugar sea buena idea…no acabarían nunca…

-Y ¿qué propones entonces?- dijo Maddie molesta.

-Necesitamos ayuda de un amigo…porque yo sé exactamente dónde vamos a encontrar ese tipo de sangre…

-Jazz no, es demasiado peligroso…- advirtió Sam.-…y si Danny se vuelve…como _él_, no podemos a arriesgarnos a que Dan le de su ectoplasma…

-Esperen un momento ¿quién rayos es Dan?- preguntó Maddie impaciente.

-Es una larga historia mamá…

-Tenemos todo el tiempo de mundo…-sonrió Maddie.

-En eso…tienes razón…- sonrió Jazz.

-Esto no es una buena idea Jazz…- dijo Sam molesta.

-Sam, tranquila, es una gran idea…

* * *

-No, es una terrible idea.- dijo el fantasma de capucha morada. 

-Pero Clockwork, es la única forma de salvar a Danny…Dan tiene que donar su ectoplasma…

-¡No voy a donar nada!- se escuchó una voz ruda de la nada…

-¿Era él?- dijo Jack asustado. Las dos niñas asintieron.- da miedo…

-Y hasta él sabe que es una mala idea…-dijo Clockwork.- no voy a curar a su hijo y no voy a dejar que usen el ectoplasma de Dan para hacer una transfusión, es demasiado arriesgado.

-Pero Clock…

-Señorita Fenton, todo es como debería ser, y yo no puedo alterar más la línea del tiempo…- dijo de forma neutral el fantasma.- Danny debe ser curado en el presente, no en pasado, no en el futuro…y su ectoplasma no puede ser donado por alguien que existe fuera de tiempo…

-Pero…-dijo Jazz…

-Hay otros fantasmas con el tipo de ectoplasma E+, tres para ser exactos…pero eso es todo lo que les puedo decir…

-¡Tres, de todos los fantasmas que viven en la zona fantasma!- dijo Maddie asustada.

-Nunca dije que esos tres vivieran en la zona fantasma…- dijo Clockwork.

-Eso es genial…- dijo en sarcasmo Sam.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora, ahora vamos a usar la inyección Fenton, puede tomar muestras de ectoplasma…-dijo Maddie.

-Déjenme entender esto¿vamos a ir por toda la zona fantasma buscando a tres fantasmas que ni siquiera sabemos si viven ahí, y tomaremos muestras de su ectoplasma con esa diminuta inyección?- dijo Sam.

-Si.- respondieron la unísono los tres Fenton.

-Esto esta mal…

* * *

_Esto esta mal...esto está muy mal...como rayos resolveré esto?? ah tengo sueño...lo resolveré mañana...o no se...algun dia..._

_ahi se ven :P_

-Lau.


	6. Interludios y El Doctor Charles Jonson

_Estaba TAN en duda de continuarlo, lean la nota y sabrán por qué...POR FAVOR!! si no entienden díganmelo!!_

_**NOTA!! (es importante, léanla antes de leer el fic, por favor!!)**Esta continuación es diferente. NO sigue un orden cronológico como las demás, consta de dos interludios y un capítulo en sí. El primer interludio ocurre durante el Sub-Capítulo 5.2 y 5.3, me refiero al momento en el que Jazz dijo que estuvo en la cafetería, TODOS sabemos que mentía, bueno, aqui está la explicación de lo que en realidad hacía. También tenemos el capítulo, éste si sigue el orden de la historia, pero sólo muestra lo que Danny hace mientras sus padres están en la Zona Fantasma, así que en teoría podría considerarse como otro interludio, o un capítulo muy muy corto. Y el último interludio, aclara las "dudas" que ustedes puedan haber tenido despues del primer interludio, ocurre momentos antes de que pase el primer interludio ¿esta bien? Espero en serio me haya explicado bien, sino, díganmelo por favor. Via mensaje o review. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom le pertenece a los Estudios Nick y a Butch Hartman. Sin embargo esta galleta es mía._

_**Los pensamientos de los personajes están en cursiva. **_

**

* * *

**

**Sangre de mi sangre**

**

* * *

**

**Interludio: (durante el Sub-capítulo 5.2/5.3) El salón X3.**

La chica caminó por el pasillo, Danny se había quedado dormido en su cama, y ella tenía planes. Llegó al vestíbulo principal del hospital y encontró un mapa del mismo. _Laboratorio A, Emergencias, Laboratorio quirúrgico, farmacia… ¿dónde está? Tiene que estar ¡aja¡Análisis biológicos! Tiene que ser ahí…ahora veamos, tercer piso, no será problema…_

Caminó hacia el ascensor, la puerta se abrió de par en par revelando un conserje adentro. Jazz entró tranquilamente y oprimió un botón. El conserje la miró y luego dijo. –Este ascensor nunca te llevará al tercer piso jovencita, es un piso sólo para personal autorizado como yo…necesitas una llave para ir a ese nivel.- y señaló una cerradura entre los botones del aparato.

-Si…bueno, verá, mi padre trabaja aquí, y necesito hablar con él.- dijo la chica.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ti pequeña ¿por qué no mejor lo llamas y le dices que el baje a este piso?

-No puedo…- dijo la chica y notó el anillo en el dedo del conserje, continuó con una mirada triunfante.- es sobre la abuela…

-¿Su suegra?

-Si, lo está buscando porque papá ganó la custodia en el tribunal, y no se ve muy feliz, debo advertirle…

El conserje la miró comprendiendo exactamente lo que decía.- No te preocupes, yo se como son las suegras a veces…ve y advierte a tu padre. – giró la llave y la llevó al tercer piso.

Una vez afuera la chica miró a su alrededor sonriente. El ascensor volvió a bajar.- Tonto.- dijo calladamente.

El tercer piso era enorme y blanco, muy blanco. Caminó hasta lo que podía ser una puerta y un foco se encendió. - ¡Fantasma, fantasma!- gritó una voz que provenía de la puerta. Un rayo brilló en la palma de la mano de la chica y la puerta explotó segundos después, los doctores y científicos corrieron hacia el caos, y encontraron la puerta destruida.

-No se descuiden, y protejan la habitación X3, alguien está detrás de la sangre de Daniel Fenton.- dijo el director científico a los otros.- Llamaré a seguridad.

Los científicos se perdieron de vista y volvieron a sus labores, el director se encaminó hacia el teléfono, cuando se detuvo y calló al suelo inconsciente. Jazz apareció de la nada y haló al director hacia un escritorio y lo dejó recostado en el sillón.

Luego llegó a la habitación X3 y sonrió al ver la cerradura.- Demasiado fácil.- dijo sacando la tarjeta de identificación, que robó del director, y pasándola por el escáner.

-Sala X3.- sonrió. – Experimentos del tercer tipo.- de repente una red cayó sobre ella, y Jazz quedó en el suelo. Miró hacia su atacante. – Oh por favor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.-atravesó la red y golpeó en diferentes nervios, los hombres cayeron al suelo de repente. Tomó una jeringa y la inyectó en los hombros de los tres tipos. Sonrió de nuevo y continuó al ver la sala.

-Sangre B negativo, Ectoplasma E positivo, interesante…- se dijo, pero antes de tocar las muestras.- tal vez debería dejar a la querida Jasmine fuera de esto…- se colocó unos guantes, para cubrir huellas digitales.

Se encaminó hasta los expedientes en un cajón. – Doctor James Mckay…¿qué tenemos aquí?- Jazz sonrió y sacó una cámara digital, tomó algunas fotos y volvió hacia las muestras de sangre. Había diferentes tubos de ensayo cada uno tenía una etiqueta. Uno decía A /V-, y en su interior había un líquido morado.- El ectoplasma, absorbió a la sangre.- dijo para sus adentros y siguió viendo. – B /E-, bueno al menos esta no ha absorbido nada…pero tampoco se han fundido…- en la segunda muestra se podía ver claramente la sangre separada del ectoplasma como al aceite y el agua cuando se mezclan. La tercera era la que contenía menos cantidad. B-/E , esta muestra estaba de un color café extraño, como en un aspecto neutral, ni humana, ni fantasma. La chica metió su dedo en el líquido y creó un ecto rayo, el líquido se volvió verde fosforescente al instante, luego apartó su dedo y la energía fantasmal, y la sangre tuvo un color rojo antes de cambiar al café nuevamente. – Interesante.- sonrió.

Un ruido se escuchó, Jazz volteó inmediatamente y se hizo invisible, tres hombres entraron, y vieron a los otros tres tirados en el suelo. Jazz notó que éstos últimos comenzaron a despertarse, mientras ella se iba y sonrió triunfante al escuchar el diálogo.

-¡Harry, Harry ¿qué pasó?!

Tardó en responder, y se escucharon titubeos. – N…n…no lo sé…

* * *

Regresó al piso del que vino, en el camino se encontró con Maddie.

- Jazz...pensé que estarías con tu hermano.- dijo Maddie.

- Estaba...- dijo Jazz algo agitada, meterse de incógnito en un piso lleno de científicos era cansado.- pero se quedó dormido y luego - revisó la mente de Jazz y encontró la información que buscaba.- Dani apareció y se quedó con él, yo vengo de la cafetería...

-Qué extraño... porque nosotros acabamos de estar ahí y no te vimos princesa...

_Maldita sea...cafetería...¿por qué no dije baño?_

-Eh...jeje...es que... ¿dije cafetería? Es decir la máquina de dulces, ya saben como es Dani a veces, tiene que estar comiendo a cada rato...esa niña.- rió Jazz nerviosa.

Después de una mirada confusa, Maddie se alejó, la chica suspiró aliviada. Estuvo cerca. En ese momento pasó un hombre de bata blanca y ojos grises, se dirigía a la habitación de Danny, estaba segura. Sus ojos brillaron en rojo y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, recordando el rostro familiar sujeto. _Mi nuevo blanco está aquí._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: El Dr. Charles Jonson.**

Hola Danny ¿cómo estás hoy?- dijo la enfermera entrando en la habitación. El chico no respondió, sólo sonrió amablemente y volvió a mirar la televisión. La mujer continuó hablando amablemente.- sé que esta avena no es tu desayuno preferido pero, debemos encargarnos que comas sano si te quieres recuperar pronto…además, así podrás salvar al mundo más seguido.

Danny volvió a sonreír, pero sin decir nada aún. – Apuesto a que has de estar un poco decaído, acostado aquí todo el día, pero quien no, esta habitación parece una tumba…-continuó y abrió las cortinas del cuarto. Tan pronto la luz entró Danny tomó las sábanas y cubrió su cabeza, la luz era más molesta cuando uno está enfermo, por alguna razón.

La mujer salió de la habitación, y Danny quedó solo…solo…de nuevo, pensando en lo que dijo la enfermera. Por alguna razón todos se habían ido hace unas semanas y no habían vuelto, claro una que otra vez para saludar, pero de ahí…esto preocupaba y mucho. Sus padres, aparecían en las tardes y nunca juntos, sus hermanas debían estar en el colegio, pero cuando no estaban igual no venían…y Sam, y Tucker…no se sabía, habían desaparecido igual que todos los demás, a veces se aparecían pero eso era algo momentáneo…

* * *

Doris, la enfermera caminaba por el pasillo cuando notó una bodega de medicinas abierta…

-Esto no debería estar abierto…- se dijo a si misma y caminó hacia a la bodega. Entonces notó una sombra en la bodega.- ¡Oiga, usted, no puede estar aquí sin autorización!- la enfermera corrió hacia la sombra pero para su sorpresa.- ¿Dónde está? Ah no puede ser ahora estoy imaginando cosas…y hablando sola…- salió de la bodega y cerró la puerta con llave pero al voltear tropezó con un hombre de bata blanca.

-Disculpe…- dijo el señor de forma educada.

-No, disculpe usted…- dijo Doris, acomodó sus lentes para ver mejor…- Oh Doctor, no me había dado cuenta, lo siento tanto…

El hombre rió débilmente…se dio la media vuelta y estaba listo para irse…- En realidad…- dijo Doris deteniéndolo.- No lo había visto antes por aquí Doctor… ¿es usted nuevo?

-Si…- dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

-Pues es un gusto, si quiere le puedo mostrar los alrededores, bueno no hay mucho que mostrar, pero…

-Conozco perfectamente este hospital, gracias...eh, Doris.- dijo el hombre leyendo el nombre de la enfermera en su identificación.

-Por supuesto, lo siento Doctor…

-Jonson…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.- en realidad si me puede ayudar en algo Sra. Doris…verá, estoy buscando a un paciente que se supone debo atender…un tal ¿Daniel Fenton?

-Ah, si Danny, es un niño muy dulce, aunque un poco callado…

-No me diga…- indicó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Si…creo que es porque sus padres pelearon y además no vienen a visitarlo muy seguido…

-Entiendo, pobre pequeño…-dijo el Doctor nunca dejando de sonreír.- de cualquier manera ¿me podría indicar donde puedo encontrar su habitación?

-Por supuesto Doctor Jonson, yo misma lo llevaré…

-Eso no será necesario Doris, seguro usted está muy ocupada…

-Insisto…- dijo la enfermera. El Dr. Jonson, no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar…y ella lo guió hacia su destino…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Danny miró hacia su "invitado"…era sólo Doris.

-Hola Danny…-dijo la enfermera entrando y abriendo la puerta para descubrir a otra persona. – Él es el Doctor Jonson…te va a hacer unas pruebas…

-Ya puede irse Doris…- dijo el doctor sonriendo.- puedo solo desde aquí…

-Está bien, hasta luego Danny.- sonrió la enfermera mientras le hacía una seña con la mano de despedida.

El Doctor sonrió hacia el paciente una vez que la enfermera se había ido.- Mmhm…- comenzó.- Daniel Fenton…Soy el Doctor, Charles Jonson, estaré a cargo desde ahora.

-¿Dónde está el Doctor Mckay?- preguntó Danny no entendiendo lo que ocurría.

-El Doctor Mckay está ocupado en este momento y me pidió que lo cubriera.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Eso no es importante hijo. Ahora, voy a tomar una muestra de sangre y necesito que estés quieto. Esto puede doler un poco.

-¿No deberían estar tratando de meter sangre en mí, en lugar de quitarla? – dijo Danny molesto. El doctor lo miró boquiabierto.

-Si…- dijo Danny con el mismo semblante fuerte, por alguna razón no confiaba en el Doctor Jonson. – Sé exactamente qué está pasando conmigo, y sé que necesito una transfusión sanguínea y una ectoplásmica ¿creen que soy estúpido? Tengo 14 años, pero puedo notar cuando las personas me mienten y el hecho de que me tomaran tantas muestras de ectoplasma también ayudó.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo en la habitación. Finalmente Jonson habló. – Vaya, tus padres si que te subestiman Daniel.

-Soy Danny.- dijo el chico molesto, cada vez que alguien lo llamaba Daniel la imagen de Plasmius aparecía frente a él.

-Está bien, Danny, necesito que te quedes quieto mientras tomo la muestra.

Danny no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de ignorar el dolor en su brazo, se sentía débil. –Bien.- dijo el doctor.- Ahora transfórmate.

-¿Qué?- dijo Danny aturdido.

-Necesito una muestra de ectoplasma. Transfórmate por favor.

-No.- dijo Danny. – No puedo.

-Será sólo por unos segundos Danny, mientras tomo la muestra.

Danny titubeó untar de veces, no podía, sabía que si se transformaba todo se volvería negro después de unos minutos, o segundos. No aguantaría por mucho. Se concentró por lo que parecieron ser años y dos anillos lo rodearon.

El chico fantasma se veía aún más débil que el humano. El doctor no titubeó al inyectarlo y extraer el ectoplasma. Danny gimió un poco. Y abrió los ojos mirando al doctor, por un momento los ojos del adulto se vieron rojos, después volvieron al tono gris que tenían.

-Eso es…- dijo Jonson.- ahora quédate quieto, necesito administrar un coagulante. No vuelvas a tu forma humana todavía.

-¿Un coagulante?

-No es cualquier coagulante, éste es para ectoplasma, tus padres lo hicieron, antes de ir a la Zona Fantasma, para desacelerar el proceso de absorción, del que seguro ya estás enterado.

Danny permaneció en silencio, tratando de entender. La aguja se sintió como un millón de golpes en el brazo, luego el dolor se fue prolongando lentamente por todo su cuerpo, trató de gritar. Nada. Sólo pudo estrechar sus dientes. Después dos anillos lo cambiaron a su forma humana dejándolo inconsciente.

Jonson contempló por unos minutos la forma inconciente del chico, luego volvió hacia sus instrumentos de metal. Tomó las dos muestras y las guardó en su bata blanca, luego tomó la jeringa del coagulante y la guardó también. Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Interludio: (antes del primer Interludio) Control interno.**

El hombre caminó por el pasillo de entrada, lo más sereno que podía. Hospitales, odiaba los hospitales. Una mala experiencia se le vino a la cabeza. No. Tenía que hacerla aun lado, el pasado está en el pasado, nada más, nada menos. Un identificador sonó.

-Señor, disculpe ¿pero podría vaciar sus bolsillos?- dijo un oficial de seguridad del hospital. – Según este identificador usted está llevando medicina no registrada en el hospital, puedo confiscarla o usted puede ir a prisión.

El hombre vació sus bolsillos. – Es un coagulante de ectoplasma, soy un investigador de lo paranormal e iba a probar este producto, no es peligroso.

-Ya veo.- dijo el oficial.- ¿puedo ver su identificación?

El hombre se la mostró. – Todo parece estar en orden señor. Pero me temo que tendré que confiscar su producto.

-Pero no es peligroso.- replicó el sujeto. – No para los humanos.- dijo.

-¿Sabía usted que en este momento tenemos un paciente que no es totalmente humano?- dijo el policía molesto.- Es peligroso para este paciente, y no puedo arriesgarlo, le devolveré esto cuando vaya de salida. Ahora disfrute su visita.

-No es peligroso para fantasmas tampoco oficial, lo prometo.- dijo el sujeto desesperándose.

-Lo siento señor.- dijo el oficial y se dirigió hacia un enfermero. – Frank, lleva esto a la bodega de medicinas.

-Oficial ¿podemos hablar de esto? Es sólo un coagulante.

-Señor tranquilícese, se lo devolveré cuando salga y ahora retírese y no me haga arrestarlo por las sospechas que usted me está dando en este momento, de causarle daño a ese paciente, ya estamos protegiendo todo el edificio de fantasmas desde que Daniel Phantom está aquí, y hay seguridad al máximo especialmente para esos espectros, ahora váyase.

El hombre gruñó para sus adentros y miró hacia el enfermero que se llevaba la medicina. Esto iba a estropear sus planes…Siguió al enfermero, y lo vio entrar en un cuarto donde debía ser l bodega, intuyó. Iba a entrar cuando escuchó a dos hombres hablar. Doctores, al juzgar por sus batas blancas.

-¿Entonces tienes que operar, James?

-Si, por eso te pido el favor, el chico Fenton ha estado muy extraño últimamente y necesito que pases por su habitación esta tarde, Charles. ¿Puedes hacerlo no?

-Si, tranquilo, yo me encargo, soy el Doctor Charles Jonson, después de todo.

El hombre vio a los dos doctores alejarse, un frío lo rodeó, los hospitales siempre eran fríos, y blancos. Ah suficiente de distracciones, debía recuperar el coagulante. Entonces la vio, _Jasmine_, dijo su cabeza. Miró sus manos por un momento, huellas digitales, seguridad anti fantasmas, probablemente hasta el ascensor estaba hecho de metal anti fantasmas, sería demasiado fácil poseerla por unos minutos, podría conseguir la información que necesitaba, darle una visita a Daniel y quien sospecharía de la pobre Jazz. El sujeto se volvió intangible y se introdujo en el cuerpo de la chica. Miró a su alrededor. – Bueno Vlad, después de esto sólo tienes que hacerle una visita al Doctor Charles Jonson.- Se dijo a sí mismo, sonrió y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo principal.

* * *

_Bueno este es una continuación, pero no está de por sí siguiendo el curso de la historia en orden cronológico. Consta de dos interludios y un capiítulo, los puse en ese orden porque pensé que la historia se estructuraría mejor de esa manera. Quería ver si ustedes dedujeron lo que pasó antes de leer el último interludio. _

_Si, Vlad fue quien se apoderó del cuerpo de Jazz y también se apoderó del cuerpo de Jonson. Quería ver si ustedes lo dedujeron antes de que yo lo diga, o si no lo hicieron. Ah espero hayan entendido este capitulo, es muy importante que lo entiendan asi que diganme si tienen alguna duda ¿está bien? Responderé si debo hacerlo y si eso no implica revelar el resto de este fic. Y sólo para que lo sepan, Danny sabe la verdad, pero solo una parte de la verdad. Estoy esperando que alguien me haga una pregunta, sobre algo que no concuerda en esta parte del fic, pero descuiden, no me he contradecido, todavía._

_Algo más, NO voy a poner el lindo y hermoso viaje por la zona fantasma de nuestros amigos, eso ustedes imagínenselo y piensen lo peor(en el sentido de que no encontraron ningún tipo de ectoplasma compatible), esta historia avanza y eso no es una parte relevante todavía...TRANQUILOS si se va a ver, después, en los segundos y terceros viajes a la zona fantasma. OK? Y lo sé este "capítulo" es MUY confuso, pero tranquilos, Vlad sabe lo que hace, verán por qué, en el siguiente capi, que creo que lo publicaré pronto, porque ya lo tengo escrito. Ahora...dónde dejé esa galleta...?_

_-_Lau.


	7. Consecuencias

_¡Hola a todos! Emoción al máximo por aquí...verán, uve un problema con mi internet, y bueno el punto es que FF mi queridisimo y amado FF no me dejaba subir documentos a mi cuenta, (suspira) al fin puedo hacerlo nuevamente, y no saben lo felíz que me siento por eso. Ahora, lo único que puedo decir acerca de este capítulo específicamente del comienzo es que...mentí XD jaja si lo sé, dije que no publicaría el lindo viaje de los aventureros a la zona fantasma, pero despues tuve un momento de nspiración y salió esto...(suspira nuevamente) Bueno espero les guste a todos este capítulo...creo que yo si lo disfruté mucho, bueno el escribirlo XD...en fin aquí vamos de nuevo..._

_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no es mío...bueno si lo es en mis sueños...dejenme soñar!_

Por cierto la primera parte sucede durante el capítulo anterior...

* * *

**Sangre de mi sangre**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Consecuencias.**

* * *

-Este lugar tiene más puertas que fantasmas…-comentó Jack desde el asiento trasero del vehículo espectro.

-Eso es porque cada una lleva a una guarida de un diferente fantasma, algunas llegan al mundo humano, todo esto ocurre por la composición de la zona Fantasm…-

-Ya entendimos el punto Jazz…- dijo malhumorada Sam.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- dijo Jazz molesta. – Es normal que esté emocionado es su primera visita a la zona fantasma.

-Si, pero ese es exactamente el punto, no estamos de _visita _como tú muy bien lo pones…- contestó Sam.- ¡tratamos de buscar un donante, no estar por ahí de paseo!

-¡Sam!- dijo Maddie sorprendida por el comportamiento de la chica.

Sam suspiró.- lo siento es que todo esto de los donantes, me tiene preocupada, es decir… ¿_TRES_ fantasmas? ¿De cuantos que hay aquí? Es demasiado.

-Por eso estamos separados.- contestó una voz que provenía de un intercomunicador del vehículo espectro, era Valerie.- nada por la zona Este, todos los fantasmas tienen la sangre con RH negativa.

-No es sangre, es ectoplasma y no es RH es LW.- corrigió Maddie molesta.

-Parece que no soy la única que está preocupada ni estresada…- dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, esta bien, esto no es fácil para mí tampoco… ¿pero es que ninguno tiene ectoplasma E negativo?- dijo frustrada.

-Lo siento señora Fenton, al parecer no. – dijo Tucker, una voz que provenía de otro intercomunicador.

-Pero encontraremos a esos tres…- añadió confiada Dani.

Uno de los bombillos del vehículo espectro se encendió en rojo y Jazz reaccionó.

-Hey chicos tenemos otra guarida cerca, vamos a entrar…- se estacionaron en la guarida y Jazz estaba a punto de saltar a fuera cuando Sam la detuvo.

-¿¡Estás loca!? Esta es la guarida de Skulker, no puedes saltar así no más como si fuera tu casa, este lugar está infestado de trampas…

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga, llamar a la puerta y decir 'Hola Skulker como estas somos los amigos y familiares del chico que quieres matar, ¿podemos tomarte una muestra de ectoplasma para salvarle la vida?'?

-No, pero podemos entrar más cautelosamente y con armas…- dijo Maddie señalando las armas ubicadas en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Tan pronto pisaron el exterior del lugar, el cual parecía estar desierto con la escepción de la flora abundante, escucharon un sonido extraño que provenía no sé dónde. Maddie lideraba a Sam y Jazz. Jack estaba a cargo del vehículo espectro, por si había alguna emergencia y debía recogerlas, y también porque él y Maddie estaban peleados y Maddie no quería tenerlo cerca.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos.-murmuró Jazz.

-No me interesa, debemos hacerlo por Danny…- continuó Sam.

-¡Shh!- interrumpió Maddie.- escucho algo…

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- preguntó Jazz.

-Parece ser una especie de silbido…- dijo Sam.- lo he escuchado antes, en mi invernadero.- se quedó pensando un momento y luego reaccionó.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto!- gritó empujando a Jazz y a Maddie fuera del lugar, justo después una planta gigante carnívora se abalanzó contra el punto en el que Jazz y su madre habían estado paradas.

-Wow, veo que conocieron a mi mascota…- dijo un muy molesto Skulker, pero sin moverse para atacar. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Por qué no está atacando?- preguntó Maddie calladamente a Jazz.

-Porque hice una pregunta…y espero que la respondan…

-Ese no es tu estilo Skulker…- dijo Sam molestándolo.

-Lo sé…pero hay rumores en la Zona Fantasma…rumores espero no sean ciertos…el chico fantasma…está muriendo…

Las tres quedaron pasmadas al oír al cazador. Finalmente Sam rompió el hielo.- No entiendo, se supone que odias a Danny, ¿por qué no quieres que los rumores sean ciertos?

-Simple conveniencia chica gótica, yo cazo a mi placer y conveniencia, puse mis ojos en Phantom porque es un Halfa, no porque sea un fantasma total, si muere, mi interés se perderá…

-Um…- dijo Jazz anonadada. – Si Danny estuviera aquí, estoy segura que diría…gracias, creo.

-Por supuesto, ahora ¿vinieron a decirme que el rumor es cierto o falso? No lo creo, ustedes están aquí por algo más…

-Si…es cierto,- dijo Maddie en tono neutral. – Y estamos aquí porque necesitamos una muestra de ectoplasma, porque necesitamos un donante…

Skulker casi rió ante el comentario.- Y qué les hace pensar que estoy dispuesto a "donar" para esa rata fantasma.

Maddie ignoró la urgencia de devolver el insulto hecho a su hijo y contestó tranquilamente. – Porque si no, tu chico fantasma dejará de ser un Halfa, y ya no será una presa interesante…

Skulker pensó por un momento…- está bien, pueden tomar su muestra…

-¿En serio?- dijo Jazz sin creerlo.

-Si.- contestó el cazador ofreciendo su mano para que tomaran la muestra.

-Algo no está bien…- dijo Sam en voz baja…- Jazz.

-Shh Sam voy a tomar la muestra.

-¡Jazz no!- dijo Sam al ver que ella se acercaba a Skulker…

Justo en ese momento Skulker tomó a Jazz por el brazo y la sostuvo peligrosamente apuntando un cuchillo al cuello de la chica. Maddie se asustó y apuntó hacia Skulker con una ecto pistola.- ¡Déjala ir fenómeno!

-No…- sonrió el cazador tranquilamente. – No creo que lo haré, quiero al chico fantasma, es imposible que lo salven y yo lo sé, si no me lo traen entonces me tendré que conformar con este espécimen.

-¡Suéltala!- amenazó Maddie apuntando con más firmeza.

-Si disparas me haré intangible y adivina a quién le caerá el rayo…

Maddie dudó por un momento, volteó la mirada y logró ver a Daniela y a Valerie acercándose al cazador por detrás. Lentamente bajó su arma…

Justo después las dos cazafantasmas atacaron al desprevenido Skulker. Jazz calló al suelo y Maddie comenzó a usar sus armas contra el cazador de fantasmas. Skulker luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero los números no estaban a su favor. Terminó en el suelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que Danny no sobrevivirá?- demandó Maddie apuntando su arma contra la cabeza del cazador al igual que las demás.

-Mis estadísticas…-respondió fríamente Skulker, sabiendo que si no lo hacía sería peor para él.- cuando estaba luchando con él supe que algo andaba mal, mi PDA lo confirmó, es un espécimen inestable y es muy probable que no sobreviva.

Maddie sostuvo el arma aún más fuerte y Skulker estaba casi seguro que dispararía. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso el fantasma sintió una picazón cerca de su oreja. La punzada fue tan profunda que llegó hasta su forma original atravesando la armadura robótica que lo componía.

Maddie leyó el identificador de ectoplasma. E negativo. Por un momento ese fue su milagro, Skulker era E negativo. Pero luego sus expectativas se fueron al suelo. Sam suspiró tristemente y arrancó la cabeza metálica del cazador, dejando ver la diminuta forma que era el verdadero Skulker… todo se vino al suelo, encontrar que un fantasma tan pequeño y con tan poca cantidad de ectoplasma era compatible con la de su hijo, fue peor que no haber encontrado nada. Era definitivo, uno menos…faltaban dos…pero ¿qué pasaría si esos dos tampoco podían ser donantes? Maddie nunca dejó de hacerse esa pregunta durante el regreso al mundo humano.

* * *

-Danny…- una voz lo llamó de repente. – Danny…- repitió. El chico no reaccionaba, Maddie lo sacudió con delicadeza.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Danny abriendo sus ojos pesados.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital Danny, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Maddie un poco más calmada.

Danny se quedó mirando a la nada por un momento y luego respondió. – Si, si lo recuerdo.

-¿Te sientes mejor cariño?- dijo Maddie sonriendo.

-Algo… ¿dónde están todos?

-Aquí.- sonrió Maddie. – Todos vinieron a visitarte hoy.

El rostro de Danny se llenó de alegría al ver como entraban Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani y Valerie, a la habitación.

-Vaya que has dormido.- dijo Tucker sonriendo.

-Si…- dijo Danny sonando de manera extraña, una parte de él estaba feliz al verlos, la otra los detestaba por haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Sam.

-Lo sabrías…- dijo Danny siguiéndole la corriente a la parte que estaba molesta con ellos.-…lo sabrías, si hubieras estado aquí.

Sam quedó pasmada ante la reacción del muchacho. Y Danny continuó. - ¿Cómo va la búsqueda por la zona fantasma?

Todos miraron a Danny de repente, cada expresión de uno era mejor que la del anterior. Sorpresa, susto, curiosidad, y otras emociones que por el cansancio Danny no notó.

-¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó Jazz rompiendo el silencio.

-Jazz, el hecho de que sea un poco despistado no significa que no notaría algo así. Las pruebas de sangre, las pruebas de _ectoplasma_, las enfermeras tomándome el pulso más de tres veces al día, y los escuché hablar con el Doctor Mckay el otro día.

Nadie dijo palabra por unos minutos, Danny parecía molesto, se veía molesto, indignado, ¿cómo pudieron haberle ocultado algo así?

-Jazz…- comenzó Maddie rompiendo el silencio. - ¿Puedes llevar a los amigos de Danny afuera? Tengo que hablar con mi hijo.

Jazz tardó en reaccionar, así que sólo asintió y los guió a la puerta.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- preguntó Maddie volteando hacia su hijo una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Esperaba a que _tú_ lo hicieras primero.- dijo Danny mirando las sábanas. Otro silencio se formó hasta que Maddie habló.

-Danny…

-No, mamá…- la interrumpió de forma serena, pero aún molesto. – No hay explicación para lo que me hiciste, para lo que todos ustedes me hicieron…

-Pensamos que era lo mejor…

-Y yo pensé que una vez que ustedes se enteraran de que yo era mitad fantasma, no habría más secretos entre nosotros…creo que me equivoqué, y vaya que sí…

-No queríamos preocuparte, Danny.

-¿Preocuparme?- rió Danny de forma fría.- Mamá, salvé al mundo…creo que puedo manejar una enfermedad…o lo que sea que tengo…que espero me lo digas pronto…

Maddie quedó callada por unos minutos. Luego su mente explotó de ideas, ¿si se enteró al escucharlos, sabría lo de…Jack? - ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

-Sólo algo de separación, estaba cansado, no entendí muy bien, pero algo de sangre y ectoplasma si oí claramente, también te escuché gritarle a papá, no estoy seguro por qué pelearon… ¿están peleados, verdad? Por eso nunca están juntos.

-Si…- dijo Maddie.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no lo notaría? Tener tanto tiempo libre y estar tanto tiempo solo…te ayuda a pensar…y a sacar conclusiones, ya sean buenas, malas, o la verdad…

-Danny, lo siento tanto…- dijo Maddie apenada.

-Acepto las disculpas, con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Dime toda la verdad, mamá… ¿qué me está pasando, qué es el proceso de absorción?

Maddie suspiró, parte en alivio, parte en derrota. Danny no sabía lo de Jack, eso era bueno, eso sólo lo destruiría por dentro; pero quería saber que ocurría, la _verdad._ Supuso que fue estúpido de su parte subestimar a su hijo, pensar que no encajaría las piezas, fue tonto de su parte hacerlo. Así que iría directo al grano.

-Tu cuerpo, - suspiró.- está rechazando a tu parte fantasma, y las células de tu ectoplasma absorben a las de la sangre. Tu parte fantasma está, absorbiendo a la parte humana…para poder existir.

Danny quedó mudo por unos momentos. – Supongo…- dijo tristemente. – que eso quiere decir que voy a ser totalmente fantasma.

-No…- dijo Maddie apresurándose. – Yo no permitiría eso. – suspiró. – debemos encontrar un donante de ectoplasma, y uno de sangre. Estuvimos buscando toda la semana, por eso no estábamos aquí…

-Entiendo.- dijo Danny, pero su expresión decía otra cosa, se sentía vacío, su mente estaba lejos de aquel lugar, lejos del hospital…

-Lo siento Danny…- dijo su madre suavemente. Se acercó a él y acarició su cabello. Pero Danny se hizo para atrás suavemente.

-¿Puedes dejarme solo, por favor?- dijo mirando a la pared. Maddie lo miró, error, fue todo un estúpido error, Danny estaba mal, y no quería verla…

-Claro.- dijo resignándose. Obviamente no quería irse pero lo único peor que irse, en este momento, era quedarse. Salió de la habitación sin hacer sonido alguno. Es gracioso, cuesta tanto trabajo y tiempo formular una mentira, y tan sólo unos segundos para descubrir que no valió la pena mentir.

* * *

Maddie fue al corredor. Jack estaba esperando al igual que todos.

-Él…- comenzó Maddie.- él necesita tiempo…

Nadie se atrevió a responderle, Maddie se encaminó a la cafetería con la misma mirada vacía de Danny, Jack esperó hasta que saliera de vista, y comenzó a seguirla.

Los cinco chicos estaban parados afuera de la puerta, sin decir nada, Dani entonces se transformó y salió volando por el techo. Valerie y Tucker se mandaban miradas de ayuda, y finalmente se alejaron de la puerta.

Sam miraba la perilla de la puerta, tenía una batalla interna en ese momento, una parte de ella quería, pero otra…otra no se atrevía a poner la mano sobre la manija. Cuando se dio cuenta lo había hecho…tenía que, solucionarlo…

-Sam…- dijo Jazz tomando la mano de la chica y quitándola de la manija.

-Tengo que hablar con él Jazz…- dijo determinada.

-No Sam, Danny necesita tiempo para asumir esto. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.-dijo la pelirroja y luego después de un suspiro continuó.- vámonos de aquí…después hablarás con él.- luego le hizo una seña mientras se alejaba, para que Sam la siguiera.

Sam titubeó por un momento, y comenzó a seguir a Jazz, cuando la pelirroja cruzó el pasillo y se perdió de vista, Sam se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la puerta de Danny. A seguir con su debate interno.

* * *

Nuevamente en la habitación, Danny estaba en blanco. ¿Qué pasó, por qué, porqué su parte fantasma rechazaba a la humana? Eso no era correcto, eso era imposible, ¿cómo pudo haber pasado eso, por qué no se lo dijeron, no creyeron que podría afrontarlo, no había más secretos verdad? Se estaba desesperando, ¿qué tal si aún le ocultaban algo, algo malo? Algo peor que lo que ya sabía…qué tal si…

Estaba respirando muy agitadamente, miró a su alrededor, se había sentido solo tanto tiempo antes de que volvieran, ahora habían vuelto, pero él ya no los quería ver…la respiración se volvió más agitada, de repente más forzosa, comenzó a jadear, después a toser, ¡¿dónde estaba el maldito aire?! La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, un dolor, se tocó el pecho, un dolor muy fuerte…

-Ahgg…-gimió suavemente, mientras jadeaba por más aire, era imposible…

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando a Sam entrar…él no la veía por supuesto.

-Danny…- comenzó con voz determinada pero amable.- sé que estas molesto pero créeme fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió. – no podía mirarlo, en realidad estaba tan avergonzada, que miraba a cualquier lado menos a su novio.

Esperaba que por lo menos le respondiera, gritara, insultara, pero la respuesta que recibió fue un jadeo extraño…

-S…S…h…a…

-Danny ¿me estás escuchando?- se decidió a mirarlo y sus ojos se ensancharon. – ¿Danny?- dijo asustada. – ¿Danny que te pasa?

Él sólo cerró los ojos tocándose el pecho, y jadeando. – Descuida traeré ayuda…resiste…- dijo Sam y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando por un doctor.

* * *

-¿Lo sabe?

-Sólo eso te importa ¿verdad Jack? ¿Si nuestro hijo te odia?- dijo Maddie mirándolo, no hubo respuesta. Después de un rato continuó.- No… no lo sabe. Pero igual, te odia…nos odia, por no decirle la verdad desde el principio.

-Maddie, Danny no nos odia…él sólo está un poco sorprendido sobre…- Jack se detuvo al ver a las enfermeras correr por los pasillos, todas se dirigían a la misma dirección.

-¿Dónde está el Doctor Mckay?- gritaba una enfermera.

-En cirugía.- respondió otra.

-¡Alguien traiga a un doctor a la habitación de Daniel Fenton!- ordenó alguien más.

-¡Danny!- se levantaron los dos padres y salieron corriendo a la habitación de su hijo.

Llegaron al pasillo afuera de la habitación. Jazz estaba junto a Sam, quien miraba preocupadamente a Danny en la camilla.

-¿Adónde lo están llevando?- demandó Maddie preocupada.

-Al quirófano Sra. Fenton…su hijo ha tenido un ataque cardiaco.-respondió la enfermera.

-Pero eso es imposible…- dijo Maddie.- Danny no sufre del corazón.

Las enfermeras se alejaron con la camilla.

-¡No!- dijo Maddie.- ¡Danny no tiene problemas cardiacos!- trató de seguir a las enfermeras hasta la puerta de quirófano. Jack la detuvo.- ¡Suéltame, suéltame ya, me necesita!

-¡Maddie!- gritó Jack.

-¡Dije que me sueltes, Danny…!- dijo perdiendo la compostura, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para seguirlo, pero luego se detuvo y suspiro apoyándose en el pecho de Jack.- Danny no tiene problemas cardiacos…

Sam y Jazz habían observado toda la escena de los padres de la pelirroja, boquiabiertas. Jack abrazaba a Maddie, quien estaba prácticamente en sollozos de rodillas. La imagen de sus padres totalmente destruidos nunca se le quitaría de la cabeza a Jazz.

* * *

La puerta del quirófano se abrió.

Maddie se levantó inmediatamente en cuanto vio salir al doctor Mckay.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el doctor se le adelantó.

-Danny, tuvo un ataque cardiaco, provocado por el shock de la noticia que le dieron y más que nada por un coagulante, aparentemente fue inyectado en su organismo hace un par de días. Pero es muy extraño para nosotros, porque no sólo que nosotros no le administramos el coagulante, sino también porque este medicamento era de tipo paranormal.

-Pero…¿qué? Eso es imposible, ustedes no cuentan con ese tipo de medicamentos.

-Exactamente Señora Fenton, Danny se despertó por un momento y nos indicó que ustedes habían hecho el coagulante.

-¿Qué?- dijo indignada Maddie.- eso no es cierto, Jack y yo hemos estado muy ocupados buscando el donante como para hacer experimentos, además no sabríamos como un coagulante podría afectarlo.

-Lo sé señora Fenton, pero gracias a ese medicamento casi perdemos a su hijo. De acuerdo con el testimonio de Daniel, mi colega el Doctor Charles Jonson le administró el coagulante hace un par de días cuando yo le pedí que me cubra porque tenía cirugía. Ahora, yo no estaba al tanto de esto…

-Doctor Mckay, ¿dónde podemos encontrar al doctor Jonson?- dijo Jack.

-El doctor Jonson fue transferido a un hospital en Europa y no va a volver. No nos hemos podido comunicar con él. Sin embargo todavía nos queda la duda de su inocencia señores Fenton.

-¿Inocencia?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Exactamente. De acuerdo con Danny ustedes hicieron el coagulante. Ustedes son los únicos que podrían haberlo fabricado.

-Pero no lo hicimos Doctor. ¿Por qué querríamos dañar a nuestro propio hijo?- respondió Maddie.

-Lo siento señora Fenton pero gracias a este incidente el gobierno ha decidido encargarse del caso de Daniel Phantom.- dijo Mckay y en ese momento dos policías aparecieron justo tras él.

El primer hombre habló. Su voz grave y con un tono satisfactorio.- El gobierno de los Estados Unidos los revoca temporalmente de sus derechos como representantes del joven Daniel J. Fenton, de ahora en adelante se les prohíbe el ingreso a este hospital y tendrán una orden de restricción de 100 metros de no acercarse a su hijo, hasta que se diga lo contrario.- le mostró una orden de restricción con el sello de seguridad nacional.

-¿Qué?- dijo Maddie incrédula. – ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer esto!

-Por supuesto que podemos, y dado que han atentado contra la vida de su propio hijo, lamento que deberán acompañarnos a la estación de policía.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos eso!- dijo Maddie desesperándose.

-Acompáñennos por favor.

-¡No!- gritó Jazz acercándose a detener a los hombres que se llevaban a sus padres.

-¡Jazz!- la detuvo Maddie.- Quiero que te quedes aquí, cuida a tu hermano, y dile a Sam y a Tucker que traigan los videos de la Zona Fantasma como cuartada. ¿de acuerdo?- la chica asintió. Y los hombres se llevaron a los Fenton, mientras Jazz se alejaba a buscar a los amigos de su hermano.

* * *

_Ah capi largo! (abraza su mano) me duele mucho! (mente colapsa) el próximo capítulo está en proceso de escritura...lamentablemente estoy en la U ahora y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que espero sean pacientes conmigo, sobre todo porque no sé como estructurarlo todavía, pero no se preocupen no estoy en blanco como cuando terminé el 3 de ASV, este vendrá mucho más pronto! Y por cierto ASV será el siguiente fic que continúe!_

_Ah los quiero!_

_-Lau._


	8. Descubrimientos

Hola! Hoy me sentía inspirada gracias a mi inmensa creatividad y...está bien, mi internet murió, literalmente, durante toda la tarde, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer...así que decidí escribir lo que me faltaba de este capítulo. Disfrútenlo porque será lo único que verán de este fic en algún tiempo, estoy por declararlo en hiatus hasta que la U me deje respirar. Pero no se aflijan, lo continuaré lo más pronto que pueda.

Me gusta cómo me quedó este capi, aunque es un poco pesado por toda la información que tiene. Quiero pedirles que lo lean detenidamente y si algo no les quedó claro, lo preguntan en un review.

Por cierto estoy cambiando uno de los géneros de este fic a angst, me parece que va mejor con la historia, además, quién no ama a un angsty Danny...es divertido de torturar mentalmente. sonrisa macabra

Para todas mis amigas,que no saben nada de mi porque no me he podido conectar al msn, estoy bien, y la U va excelente, solo un poco cansada...en otras palabras: odio la tarea xD

En fin, a la historia.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Danny Phantom, este fic está hecho con el único propósito de amar el programa, y no con fines lucrativos. Gracias.

* * *

**Sangre de mi sangre**

**Capítulo 8: Descubrimientos**

* * *

Danny se despertó gritando, una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras.- dijo Doris, sentada junto a su cama. Danny se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien junto a él y se asustó un poco antes de calmarse.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- dijo agitado.

- Nada.- sonrió la mujer.- sólo contemplaba la soledad.- Danny la miró extrañado. Y la enfermera continuó. – El coagulante que te administró el doctor Jonson casi te mata, y tus padres tienen la culpa…por eso se los llevaron…

- ¿Qué?- dijo el chico desconcertado.- ¿Se los llevaron, adónde?

- A la penitenciaría, o al menos a las oficinas de la policía, para interrogarlos. –dijo sin mucho interes la enfermera.

Danny decidió en ese momento que no le agradaba Doris, la mujer había parecido ser amable al comienzo pero ahora actuaba muy extrañamente. Ella sonreía como si todo estuviera bien, y obviamente, no era así. El chico frunció el ceño, y a cambio de eso recibió la pregunta más estúpida del planeta.

- ¿Te sientes bien Danny?-sonrió ella.

- Estoy bien.-dijo él. –Sólo tengo sed.

- Ah.-exclamó felizmente. –te traeré un poco de agua.

Y sólo así, se fue.

Al levantarse un poco, sintió un fuerte escalofrío que le subió por la columna lentamente. El lugar se hacía más sombrío con el pasar del tiempo, y luego él se preguntaba por qué Tucker odiaba los hospitales. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Se habrían ido nuevamente? Prometieron que no volverían a irse, o al menos eso interpretó Danny desde la última vez que habló con sus familiares y amigos. Su cabeza dio un montón de vueltas con todo el asunto del coagulante, sus padres nunca le harían daño, eso es seguro. Ellos nunca dejarían que nada le pasara a Danny Fenton, claro que no, nunca permitirían eso. La policía se daría cuenta del error que había cometido y los dejarían ir sin cargo alguno. Tienen que…

Respiró con dificultad una vez más, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Y ni siquiera había un alma alrededor a quien culpar… Si sus padres no habían hecho el coagulante, entónces ¿quién? La única persona qe podría hacerlo era…no, eso es estúpido, obviamente Vlad no arriesgaría su libertad recién dada…¿o sí? Este asunto del coaguante era muy Vlad, tenía su firma por todas partes, pero porqué un coagulante, si Vlad quisiera matarlo lo habría hecho sin problemas, es decir, tiene su mitad fantasma y Danny estaba totalmente débil así que pudo haberse ahorrado todo el asunto sin necesidad de un químico. A menos que estuviera planeando algo mucho más complejo, y así matarlo sin que nadie sospeche de él…un coagulante… cualquier humano podría hacerlo con facilidad.

Danny sacudió su cabeza, se estaba volviendo paranóico. Era mejor pensar en algo bueno, toda esta soledad le deprimía. ¿Dónde estaría Sam? Quería hablar con ella, decirle que sentía haberse portado grosero con ella el otro día… Y Valerie, y tucker, y Dani, y Jazz… Sabía que en este momento sus padres tenían más importancia porque estaban en prisión, pero ¿es que NADIE pudo quedarse con él? Su vida era la que corría peligro, sus padres obtendrían un par de golpes del interrogatorio a lo mucho, pero él…él podía morir, en cualquier momento. De repente algo muy extraño se le pasó por la cabeza. '¿Se habrá sentido Vlad así, cuando mis padres lo abandonaron en el hospital después de su accidente?' Oh Ahora sabía por qué el tipo se había vuelto loco, un completo demente, paranóico, pensando que Jack tenía la culpa de todo lo que le había ocurrido, que todo era un complot contra él…y que si no fuera por ese estúpido accidente de laboratorio no habría terminado en este maldito hospi- ahí se cortó la cadena de pensamentos…Danny tragó un grito apagado. ¡Se estaba volviendo como Vlad! No, Danny se negaba a terminar como el viejo chiflado de su…tío.

- Aquí esta tu agua Danny.- sonrió Doris entrando a la habitación.

Sonreía. ¿Por qué mierda sonreía, no se daba cuenta de que las personas dentro de este lugar podrían estar muriendo?

Arrebató el vaso de la mano de Doris con rudeza y sintió más frío, la estúpida agua tenía hielo, y demasiado. ¿No se suponía que los líquidos muy helados no eran sanos para la digestión? ¿Y que las personas enfermas debían ingerir líquidos a temperatura ambiente? ¿Qué clase de enfermera no sabe algo así? Estúpida Doris y su sonrisa idiota con su vaso idiota y frío y…

- Gracias.- dontestó el chico con mirada sombría.

Ella sonrió más como si disfrutace del momento. – De nada Danny, estoy aquí para ayudar.

* * *

Vlad secó el sudor de su frente. Estaba trabajando en un experimento muy importante. Y la sangre y los archivos de Daniel le estaban ayudando considerablemente. Había estado observando detenidamente a la familia Fenton hace ya algunos meses desde su llegada, y aún así le sorprendió la primera falla en los poderes de Daniel, los constantes desmayos y la inestabilidad de su forma fantasma. Había sido él mismo quien había enviado a Skulker incontables de veces, para poder observar detenidamente los cambios en el niño.

Su experimento no era muy complejo, bueno en realidad sí. Estaba tratando de encontrar la causa de las diferentes combinaciones de sangre y ectoplasma. Descubriendo así, por supuesto mucho antes que el Doctor Mckay, que no todos los seres humanos pueden convertirse en mitad fantasmas. En realidad sólo los que tenían sangre B negativo podían, eso y que hayan recibido el mismo tipo y cantidad de energía ectoplásmica, compatible con su opuesto ecoplasmico natural. Los que no lo recibían mediante un choque eléctrico y la medida exacta y adecuada para que tu cuerpo se adapte al ecoplasma, morían. Así de simple, morían. Y eso le estaba pasando a Danny.

Había diferentes tipos de energía ectoplásmica, cientos en realidad, cada uno iba de la mano con un tipo de ectoplasma y sangre. No era muy complicado de entender, en realidad. Los humanos con tipo de sangre B negativo, como él mismo, que recibían una descarga de más de 8000 volteos de energía ectoplásmica E postivo, sobrevivían, los demás, morían. Eso es todo.

Observó detenidamente los archivos de Daniel. Aparentemente los Fenton habían tenido momentos de debilidad. Las posibilidad de la Unión era lo que más se acercaba a la salvación del chico. Pero la de la Separación, era, simplemente enferma, ni siquiera a él se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan horrible como eso. Siguió con su muestra de sangre y su muestra de ectplasma, aparentemente todo estaba en orden, nada fuera de lo común, bueno nada fuera de lo común para alguien que es mitad fantasma. La muestra tenía un color café, neutral como la muestra de la sangre de Daniel. Luego miró dos muestras más una de puro ectoplasma y otro y de pura sangre, luego se encaminó a una extraña máquina, tenía forma de una pistola y estaba conectada con un enchufe a la pared. Vlad tomó una pequeña cantidad de las tres muestras con un gotero. Luego colocó la sangre y el ectoplasma puros en un mismo envace y procedió a lanzar un rayo con la pistola, era un rayo tipo descarga eléctrica. En ese momento la sangre se tornó de un color café como el de la primera muestra. Sonrió ampliamente. Luego procedió a tomar la pequeña muestra de sangre de Hofa y la depositó en la otra muestra más antigua de sangre de Hofa, administró la descarga. Entonces la sangre se volvió verdosa, luego de unos segundos, era ectoplasma puro. Vlad gruñó, como odiaba fallar, agarró la lámina de muestra y las depositó en un espacio aparte, luego etiquetó con un sticker que decía 8500 volteos y se dio la media vuelta. Había podido mezclar exitosamente sangre y ectoplasma puros, para crear la sangre de un hofa, sin embargo todavía no conseguía mezclar la nueva sangre de hofa con la vieja de un mitad fantasma, sin que los ecto-litos absorvieran la sangre humana completamente.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días le llevaron a pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el hospital, había investigado al doctor James Mckay, y lo que había descubierto en sus recientes avances sobre la mezcla de ectoplasma sangre, nada del otro mundo en realidad, obviamente Vlad sabía mucho más de lo que Mckay imaginaba. El sólo hecho de tener más conocimientos que alguien más le hizo sonreir. Su última visita a Daniel había sido interesante también, había comprobado algunas cosas que le resultarían útiles si se daba el caso. El coagulante ectoplásmico fue para hecho específicamente con un motivo. Primero que nada, lo obvio, coagulaba los ecto-litos en el ectoplasma, eso era muy peligroso porque si Daniel tenía una emoción muy fuerte, los ecto-litos actuarían y se crearía una barrera, por así decirlo, en las arterias del chico, provocando un ataque cardiaco. Pero por otro lado los ecto-litos se detendrían, y no habría absorciones de Glóbulos por algún tiempo, lo cual mejoraría al chico eventualmente, pero no de una forma permanente. Para ponerlo más simple, el objetivo del coagulante era más que nada salvar a Daniel. Temporalmente. Vlad sabía que el chico era más que nada un estorbo. Pero en este momento, no podía arriesgarse a perder su conejillo de indias. Necesitaba investigar… Necesitaba asegurarse, de que lo que tenía Daniel, no le ocurriría también a él, si eso pasara, necesitaba una cura, una cura que no dependiera de donaciones ecoplásmicas ni humanas. Dado que muchos humanos ya le despreciaban por el incidente del asteroide y los fantasmas, bueno Skulker era del tamaño de un grano, y él ignoraba quién era el otro que tenía el E negativo.

Observó el televisor dentro de su laboratorio junto a la mesa de los vasos de precipitado, otra vez pasaban la escena de Jack y Madeleine Fenton siendo arrestados. Vlad no pudo contener su sonrisa al ver a Jack…destruído. Maddie, era otra historia. Pero nunca había planeado que tal cosa ocurriera, el hecho de ver a Daniel en el cuerpo de otro Doctor fue para evitar sospechas, nadie podía saber que trabajaba en algo referente a ectoplasma, se lo tenía prohibido el Perdón Presidencial. Y si algo había aprendido de todo el asunto del asteroide era llevarse las cosas con calma y ser literalmente invisible.

Miró de nuevo a las muestras de ectoplasma y sangre combinadas. Daniel estaba totalmente perdido. Vlad sonrió por un momento antes de que su semblante neutral regresara, y continuó trabajando.

* * *

Jack y Maddie habían sido sometidos a una serie de pruebas para averigar si eran culpables del intento de asesinato. Éstas incluían interrogatorios incómodos, papeleo, y el clásico interrogatorio conectado a un detector de mentiras.

- Le estamos diciendo que no hicimos ese coagulante.- se defendió Maddie. - ¡Déjenos ir, el detector de mentiras provó que decía la verdad!

- Lo siento Señora Fenton, pero hasta que no tengan una coartada plausible no puedo hacer eso, ¿Tiene usted alguna prueba, que no inclya testimonios de testigos, que no estuvo el día en el que se le administró el coagulane a su hijo, o los días anteriores?

- Ya le dije que mi esposo y yo estuvimos en la Zona Fantasma buscando un donante de ectoplasma para salva a nuestro hijo.- Maddie se estaba exasperando conectada al detector de mentiras.

- Está bien Madeleine,- dijo casi convencida la policía.- déjeme hacerle una última pregunta y podrá volver a su celda.

Maddie esperó la pegunta. Y la Teniente continuó. - ¿Alguna vez ha considerado acabar con la vida de su hijo cuando descubrió su secreto?

Maddie se puso nerviosa. Pero respondió con la verdad.- No, nunca.

La máquina no reveló lo contrario. Era verdad, Maddie nunca pensó en acabar con la vida de Danny cuando descubrió su secreto. Jack…por tro lado…

La teniente sonrió y desconectó la máquina. – Eso será todo por ahora, gracias Madeleine, ya puede retirarse.

- Teniente Hurtson,- suplicó Maddie.- por favor, sólo quiero saber cómo está mi hijo.

- Lo lamento Madeleine, pero esa información no puede serle revelada a ustedes hasta que acabe el proceso de interrogatorio y se compruebe si son inocentes.

-Teniente… ¿Usted tiene hijos?

- Dos niñas y un niño.- dijo ella sintiendose algo compadecida.

- ¿Cómo se sentiría en mi lugar teniente, si tuviera un hijo, su hijo menor, en el hospital al borde de la muerte, y no poder hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera sujetar su mano cuando sienta dolor?

La teniente no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando a Maddie Fenton y respondió. – La veré más tarde Señora Fenton, cuando su abogado aparezca.

Maddie ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación, la teniente la sostenía abierta para ella. Estaba totalmente destruida, sin saber algo de Danny. Bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.- Si mi hijo estuviera en el hospital después de haber tenido un ataque cardiaco, me gstaría saber que se está recuperando. – susurró la policía con una sonriza en el rostro y sin mirar a Maddie. Esta última sonrió, y asintió en gesto de gratitud. Regresó a su celda con paso lento…y sonriendo.

* * *

Danny caminaba por los pasillos del oscuro hospital de noche, cuidadoso de que no lo descubrieran, estaba harto de esa comida de segunda. Se dirigía a la cocina a comer algo de chocolate o algún dulce, algo que le recordara la libertad. Cómo había aprendido a odiar los hospitales. Se había despertado de una larga siesta, y se sentía...mejor. Se sentía increíblemente en comparación con los días anteriores, su fuerza estaba regresando poco a poco. O eso él creía.

Estaba a punto de llegar al elevador que daba a la cocina, cuando escuchó voces, y no cualquier voz, era la voz de Doris. Doris. Cómo la detesaba, si su parte fantasma funcionara… No, nunca dañaría a alguien inocente sólo porque no le agradara, eso lo hacía diferente a otros fantasmas…aunque Doris no se veía muy inocente…algo en ela no estaba bien. Y se estaba acercando.

-¡Rayos!- suspiró Danny molesto. No podía dejar que no atrapara fuera de su elegante celda. Los pasos y las voces se hacían más fuertes, estaba hablando con alguien, ¿con quién? No importaba, sólo quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Danny inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se hizo intangible y atravesó el suelo.

* * *

Doris caminó por el pasillo, una sensación de frío le recorrió el cuerpo. Pero no había nadie, ni nada, a menos que… Sonrió.

* * *

Danny llegó en una pieza a la cocina del hospital, sonrió al verse estable en su forma fantasma. Se sentía tan bien usar sus poderes sin peligro alguno, se preguntó a qué se debía el cambio repentino de su organismo, pero decidió ignorarlo cuando vio una bandeja de Muffins de Chocolate.

* * *

Estaba totalmente satisfecho con su pequeña…fuga, y con los panecillos, todo había resultado a su favor. Hasta que su sentido fantasma se activó.

Miró a su alrededor, era imposible, todo el hospital estaba cubierto con un escudo fantasma por su seguridad, cómo pudo un fantasma entrar… No le prestó atención a su sentido fantasmagórico, Phantom pudo haber sobrevivido una pequeña escapada a la cocina pero dudaba que sobreviviera una pelea con otro espectro. Se encaminó rápido hacia el elevador, odiaba huir y no ser el héroe, pero tampoco era idiota, luchar contra un fantasma en ese estado era suicidio, y lo había aprendido de la manera difícil.

Entró al elevador y la puerta se cerró de golpe, cuando de repente, un enorme lobo fantasma verde de ojos rojos apareció literalmente de la nada y se lanzó sobre él. Por instinto humano natural Danny gritó y estiró sus brazos frente a él para bloquear el impacto. Esa no fue una buena idea. Terminó en el suelo del elevador sosteniendo su brazo practicamente roto. El lobo aterrizó al otro extremo del elevador, ni un solo rasguno en su pelaje. El ascensor comenzó a subir de niveles demasiado rápido gracias a que el lobo se estrelló contra el panel de controles. El animal rugió con fuerza y se abalanzó nuevamente contra el chico. Sus refrejos fantasmas finalmente decidieron reaccionar, y por instinto se transformó y atravesó la pared del elevador sin importarle a qué piso llegaba, sólo quería alejarse lo más lejos posible del lobo.

Aterrizó fuertemente el el suelo de un pasillo largo y blanco, nunca había estado en ese nivel antes. Su brazo se estaba recuperando rápidamente gracias a su forma fantasma, pero aún dolía. Era extraño tener su forma fantasma estable por unos minutos, pero Danny decidió no correr riesgos y viendo que el animal fantasma no regresaba, se transformó a su parte humana. Inspeccionó sus alrededores, nada le era familiar. Leyó un letrero en la pared izquierda junto al elevador que lo condujo al nivel. Era el tercero, era el nivel apto únicamente para personal autorizado. Danny decidió que no debería estar ahí, asi que se volvió hacia las escaleras, definitivamente dispuesto a no volver al elevador en lo que le quedara de vida, que no era mucho por cierto. Pero luego un gruñido se escuchó. El lobo había vuelto. Y ahora eran tres.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, escapar de un lobo fue suerte, pero tres. Su mitad fantasma, no podía arriesgarse de nuevo. Con todas las investigaciones del Doctor Mckay, que probablemente se encontraban en este edificio, seguramente había material peligroso para fantasmas. No se arriesgaría de nuevo. Usaría su parte humana para huir de esta situación. Corrió como un bebé asustado gritando.

Los fantasmas le seguían, como si estuvieran cazándolo, podía sentirlos. Danny corrió lo más rápido que pudo llegando a un largo corredor lleno de puertas y al final un pasillo sin salida, una puerta abierta sería su salvación. Aunque eran fantasmas los que lo perseguían.

Trató con una puerta, no se abrió. Los animales se acercaban, otra puerta, cerrada. Sólo tenía una última oportunidad. La última puerta, ¡abierta! Danny sonrió y entró en la habitación bloqueando la entrada con el seguro de la manija, una mesa, una silla, y su cuerpo. Luego recordó que los animales eran fantasmas. Se sintió patético e idiota, sin mencionar que pronto entrarían los lobos para acabar con él. Pero nadie vino. El chico se preguntó si el cuarto era a prueba de fantasmas, hizo su mano intangible y la pared la atravesó. No, no era a prueba de fantasmas, pero entonces ¿por qué no entraron? Era como si alguien le hubiera ayudado desde afuera, y hubiera acabado con los animales fantasma, de cualquier manera se sintió feliz y aliviado de no ver a los lobos de nuevo. Le agradecería a ese alguien si se enctraba con él o ella en el futuro. Inspeccionó sus alrededores.

Un letrero en la puerta del cuarto le llamó la atención. – Salón X3, Experimentos del tercer tipo.- leyó en voz alta. Este debía ser el cuarto en el que guardaban los archivos de él, porque era un Hofa claro.

Caminó por el cuarto y se sorprendió de ver toda una serie de archivos con su nombre en un escritorio infinito de papeles, fue ahí cuando lo comprendió. Todo el cuarto estaba dedicado a él. No sabía si sentirse agradecido, por todo el esfuerzo que los doctores ponían en su recuperación, o asustado.

Llegó a la mesa de experimentos, un montón de muestras de sangre y ectoplasma le llamaron la atención. –Así que aquí terminó mi sangre…- se dijo para sí mismo. Miró las muestras, no entendiendo una palabra de lo qe significaban, todos esos signos y letras… ¿por qué no simplemente podían llamarlos muestrita A y muestrita B, era tan difícil? Por eso, él odiaba ciencias. Era todo muy complicado.

Pasó las muestras sin tomarle interés alguno, claro que podían ser su salvación, pero Danny era franco consigo mismo. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que iba a morir, hasta había planificado su vida como fantasma. Seguiría siendo novio de Sam, e iría al Colegio, y vivirían felices hasta que Sam creciera y se enamorara de otro de su edad, entonces Danny se mudaría a la Zona Fantasma y saldría con, no se ¿Ember? No, no era un buen plan, pero el mejor que tenía hasta ahora. Volvió hacia un archivero un título captó su atención. – Las Posibilidades. – se preguntó si entre estas posibilidades se hallaba la solución a su dilema de muerte. Abrió el archivo y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Listo, es todo por ahora...aunque quién sabe, otro día más sin internet y me vuelvo a inspirar jaja

Un poco de Vladdeh, un poco de Fentons y un poco de Danny, cielos el hospital le está afectando al chico, y supongo que todos ustedes saben que lo que va a leer le afectará aún más. En fin, no revelaré misterios, pero si contestaré preguntas si están confundidos con algunas de las teorías de la sangre y el ectoplasma.

Sólo para curiosidad de los presentes, tengo mi firma puesta por todo este fic.

Mckay: El apellido del Doctor de Danny, es también el apellido de mi amiga más vieja, somos amigas desde que teníamos seis años.

Chocolate: Es mi adicción personal, la puse porque en serio muero por chocolate.

Muffins: Es una de las comidas que más le gustan a mi mejor amiga Makis, aja te dediqué algo en un fic Makensia.

Tres niños: dos niñas y un niño (Los hijos de la Teniente Hurtson): somos mis dos hermanos y yo.

Por qué estoy poniendo esto en mi firma? porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y porque es mi fic, y mi firma, si no quieren no lo lean. Tengo millones de firmas en varios de mis fics y DA...es mi mensaje Laubliminal XD

En fin ignoren todo esto...actualizaré pronto, tan pronto como mi internet muera...aunque creo que luego continuaré MMCC...y creo que serán dos capis por uno, pero deberán esperar para eso.

Bueno ya hablé demasiado para una firma...

Cuidense y si quieren dejen reviews, en serio me alegran, pero como saben, no puedo obligarlos...

-_Lau._


End file.
